


Ghost of You

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not exactly the most healthiest of relationships tbh, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Reader is Number 8, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A collection of Klaus/Reader one shots & drabbles fromtumblr.Reader is the same as fromPlaying with Fireand the majority of these take place beforehand, exploring the ups and downs of their relationship.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834663
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Stay

Snoring softly, his chest rising and falling with the even breaths of sleep his eyelids fluttered softly, long lashes brushing his cheeks. Klaus’s still face looked so peaceful, you wondered if he was dreaming and if, for once, they were good dreams.

Not wanting to wake him you attempted to push off the couch as gently as possible, but the moment you moved Klaus grasped the hem of your shirt, nearly yanking you back down.

“Going somewhere?” he murmured, cracking an eye to look up at you.

“ _ Klaus _ !” you gasped, trying to still your racing pulse. “I was gunna go back to my room to let you sleep,” you explained, shaking your head. “ _ Jesus _ ,” you muttered, plopping back down as he tugged you toward him, frowning.

“So, do I at least get a goodnight kiss?” he whined softly, batting his eyelashes, entreating you with his dark rimmed eyes.

“I have a feeling if I give you one it’ll lead to another and then another until we’re here all night,” you said, giving him a knowing look.

“I’ll be good! Scout’s honor,” he exclaimed, holding up three fingers in the boy scout salute and feigning the most innocent expression he could muster, which on him looked anything but.

“Uh _huh_ , I’ll believe that when I see it,” you mumbled, but still you leaned in, bracing your arm on the back of the couch as you pressed your lips to Klaus’s. To his credit the kiss was chaste, if lingering, but it was when you attempted to pull back that his arms wound around your waist, pulling you on top of him.

“What happened -- to scout’s -- honor?” you gasped in between the meeting of your lips.

“Oh, I was a terrible boy scout,” he replied with a smirk, and whatever it was you were  _ going  _ to say melted away as his tongue traced the seam of your lips, begging entrance, and you gave in.

“ _ Klaus _ ,” you murmured weakly as he finally relented, letting you come up for air, resting your face against his shoulder in a cramped tangle of limbs. “You really should get some rest.”

He was silent for a long moment, the steady sound of his breathing the only thing you could hear. “ _ Please _ ,” he murmured, his arms tightening around you desperately. “Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.”

Knowing there was no way you could leave him now, you merely nodded against him, relaxing into his embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt: "I found you: dancing under the stars, myself watching with your reflection sparkling in my eyes"

Klaus’s hand in yours, you stumbled out of the crowded bar behind him, nearly tripping over the curb as he dragged you across the street, almost running into a parked car in the process.

“Klaus, slow down!” you called, giddy laughter tinging your words.

“What, can’t keep up?” he teased, swinging you around once you hit the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

“Do that again and I swear I’ll puke on you,” you threatened. Klaus however, seemed completely unbothered, twining his fingers with yours and swinging your interlocked hands as you walked side by side. “Where are we going?” you asked, fighting the spinning in your head from the probably one-too-many drinks you had earlier.

“You’ll see,” Klaus answered playfully, the feathers at the collar of his long black coat fluttering in the cool night breeze. Noticing you shiver he let go of your hand to sidle closer, throwing his arm around your shoulder in an attempt to keep you warm.

This close you could smell the strangely alluring scent of whiskey and cigarettes, and something else you couldn’t put a name to, but it was distinctly Klaus. Turning the next corner brought you to the large park in the center of town; the one with the pond.

Looking up, you stumbled over your feet, too drunk to walk straight and lost in the inky expanse of twinkling stars.

“Whoa, oopsie daisy,” Klaus exclaimed, catching you before you fell. “Usually  _ I’m _ the clumsy one. How much did you drink?” he asked incredulously. Counting on your fingers, you frowned, losing track and then shrugging.

Faint music began playing from someone’s open apartment window nearby and a delighted laugh left Klaus’s lips as he heard it, swinging you around to catch in his arms.

“Dance with me [Y/N],” he pleaded dramatically and you had to quickly wrap your arms around his shoulders to keep from tipping over again. 

“What did I say about the swinging?” you gasped and Klaus grinned sheepishly before slipping his arms around your waist and beginning to sway slowly.

“There, that better?” he asked and you nodded, the spinning in your head no match for the pounding of your heart as you watched him dance contently, holding you close, tilting his head back to gaze at the sky. In the starlight his eyes sparkled and you swore no man had any right to be that beautiful.

When he looked back down at you, a soft smile gracing his face, you nearly forgot how to breathe. 

“You sure you’re okay [Y/N]?” he asked, concern and amusement mixing on his features.

“Yes!” you exclaimed, a little too quickly. “I’m more than fine,” you assured him, not wanting to stop dancing any time soon.


	3. Pink is My Colour, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt: Klaus wearing your bathrobe

Stretching, you giggled as Klaus’s lips lazily trailed down your skin, still damp with perspiration; his teeth grazing at the ridge of your collar bone, sending a shiver racing through you as he nuzzled at you, placing gentle kisses over each dark mark he’d made earlier. 

“Mmm Klaus,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he hovered over you, his lean body still nestled between your legs; the weight of him resting against you comforting. Opening your eyes you smiled up at him, gently pushing a few stray unruly curls away from his forehead. 

“Fuck, that was…”

“Amazing?” he supplied, tilting his head, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips.

“Amazing,” you agreed, groaning softly as he slowly massaged the side of your leg before switching to the other and leaning down to tenderly lay more kisses along your jawline. 

The small room still smelled strongly like sex and the sheets around you were an utter mess that you knew you should probably change before falling asleep, but your muscles still felt like water and you didn’t want to get up any time soon, merely wanting to luxuriate in the satisfaction of your exertions.

“How you doing, [Y/N]?” Klaus asked, pulling back to look at your face, his dark rimmed eyes holding a note of quiet concern. “I wasn’t… too rough?” he asked and you huffed a soft laugh, caressing the side of his face. 

“God, you’re too sweet. I  _ liked _ how rough you were,” you assured him and the worry seemed to evaporate from his gaze.

“Oh  _ good _ ,” he sighed, grinning.

“How are  _ you _ going?” you asked with a laugh as he looked pensive.

“I have to pee,” he announced, pecking a quick kiss to your laughing lips as he pushed himself off you and hurried to the bathroom door.

“Jesus, Klaus,” you huffed, rolling your eyes and stretching again. Moments later he stepped back out into the room, pausing to lean against the doorway to watch you. “Is that… my robe?” you asked, your gaze trailing down his thin frame, sure enough, wrapped in your short pink silken robe; most of his long legs left exposed.

“What do you think? Does it suit me?” he asked, winking, spinning so you could get a better look and heading to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water before returning to the bed and flopping down next to you artfully laying out on display next to you.

“Oh certainly, darling,” you replied in mock seriousness, your fingers running over the cool fabric. “In fact, I think it might look better on you than on me.”

Twisting off the cap on the bottle he took a swig before offering it to you. Pushing yourself up to your elbow you accepted the water graciously, downing nearly half the bottle.

“Really?” Klaus asked, grinning, his fingers plucking at the sash, “Well, pink  _ is _ my colour, after all.”

“Mhmm,” you agreed, amusement dancing in your eyes. “So, if you look better in my robe than I do… what do _ I  _ look best in?” you mused. 

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes flicking over you. “Y’know I think you look best with nothing on at all.”

“You think that, do you?” you asked, laying back down on the bed, once more stretching out, resting your arms above your head.

“Mhmm,” Klaus hummed, his fingers reaching out to skim you, still cold from the water and your skin pebbled in response. Biting his lip, you knew he was suddenly turned on once again and you grinned, slowly pushing yourself up while pushing him to his back.

“Why don’t you keep the robe on?” you asked, reaching your hand under the fabric, feeling how hard he was, his soft whimper sending heat pooling in your stomach as well.

“If this is how you react, then I’m never taking it off,” he exclaimed with a smirk, the rest of his words melting to a moan as your lips met his.


	4. Lyrics on the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After seeing a better look at Klaus' room and then remembering your PWF 'verse and Klaus clutching a guitar in episode one, maybe something about the writing on Klaus' wall is lyrics Klaus and reader wrote together? And them playing guitar together when they were younger?

[ _Sixteen Years Ago_ ]

“ _Klaus_!” you cried, the note you were playing cutting off abruptly as you began to flail your arms around your guitar, “I need pen and paper ASAP! If I don’t write these lyrics down right now I’m gunna forget them!”

Klaus jumped off the bed and rushed to his messy desk, snatching a pen and holding it aloft triumphantly. “Got it!”

“Paper?” you asked, desperately repeating the words in your head so you wouldn’t forget them.

“Uhhh,” Klaus floundered, opening drawers and rifling through them, “I don’t have any paper.”

“Why _not_?” 

Klaus shrugged before an idea occurred to him. Jumping back on the bed he scooted closer to the wall, uncapping the felt tip pen in his hand.

“What are you doing?” you asked as the tip of the pen hovered over the faded paint.

“What are the lyrics? I’ll write them down for you,” Klaus exclaimed, shooting you a grin. Grinning back incredulously you repeated the words to him and he quickly jotted them down on the wall. Leaning in, your gaze slid over Klaus’s tiny hasty scrawl. Taking the pen from him you added another line to it, your fingers tingling where they’d touched his. Klaus read them and nodded.

“Oooh, poetic,” he murmured and you smiled.

Setting the pen down you gripped the neck of your guitar again-- the guitar Klaus had helped you save up to buy. It wasn’t the best or most expensive, in fact, it was only a beat up cheap old pawn shop instrument, but it was _yours_ and you were gunna write the best damn song on it.

Singing through what you’d had, Klaus watched you, a dreamy look stealing across his face as he rested his chin in his hand. Every so often you’d stop playing to write down more words on the wall, catching his eye and smiling, a soft flush creeping across your face. 

Finally stumped, you gave a frustrated huff. “Hey Klaus, what do you think about this line?” you asked, your brows furrowing. “Does it sound too awkward? What about if I use a different word here…?”

Klaus straightened, chewing his lip in thought. “Ah! What about this--”

As the two of you bounced ideas off each other, taking turns scribbling on Klaus’s wall you barely noticed how close he’d scooted until your knees were touching.

“Hey, Klaus, can I tell you something?” you asked, resting your guitar in your lap and looking up at him.

“I’m all ears,” he replied, batting his eyelashes and smirking, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands to listen.

“When we get outta here, I’m gunna join a band, or start one, I dunno yet, but I’m gunna do it. And we’re gunna play at the bar every weekend--”

“And I'll be standing in the front row at every show, cheering you on,” Klaus insisted, grinning ear to ear at the thought.

You hadn’t planned on kissing him, but before you knew it you were leaning forward and your mouth was on his, teeth clicking awkwardly before you pulled away quickly, worried you’d gone too far, but Klaus followed, his hands pressing against your thighs as he leaned into you, chasing your retreating lips.

His emerald eyes flicked up to yours as if asking permission as he hesitated, his breath mingling with yours until you closed the distance, kissing him properly this time.

“Ew, get a room, you two!”

Diego’s voice at the door pulled you up short and Klaus sprang back from you, both your heads whipping toward the open doorway.

“ _Diego_!” you hissed throwing Klaus’s pillow at him, though he ducked and it sailed past him.

“I hate to point it out to you, bro, but we did have a room,” Klaus laughed, unashamed despite the pink dusting his cheeks. “It's not our fault you walked by at the wrong time.”

Diego rolled his eyes, tossing Klaus’s pillow back at you. “Well next time, shut the door.”

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Klaus made no move to follow his advice as Diego stalked away and you cleared your throat.

“So, how about the rest of that song, huh?” you said, chuckling awkwardly as you picked your guitar back up.

Klaus took the hint, but he proceeded to sprawl out, tucking his pillow under his head next to you.

“Please, serenade me [Y/N],” he exclaimed dramatically, a lazy grin pulling at his lips which you had to tear your gaze from with effort as your fingers sought their positions and you strummed the opening chord.

——

[ _Present Day_ ]

Rolling over, you groaned, Klaus’s tiny old mattress creaking slightly and you stretched, careful not to wake him as he shifted in his sleep, his arms tightening around your waist.

Rubbing at your eyes you settled back against the pillow, letting your gaze travel the posters, abstract drawings, and random notes that littered the faded and chipped paint on the walls. Your gaze stopped at the uneven lines of writing not far from where you lay and you reached out, running your fingers over Klaus’s cramped scrawl mixed with your neater handwriting. 

You’d almost forgotten the song the two of you had written together so long ago, using his wall as your notepad. It was a bit rough, but still a good song. Maybe you could rewrite it sometime, just freshen it up a little…

Your thoughts cut off as Klaus stretched against you, his skin warm to the touch and as you looked back down you found his dark rimmed eyes watching you blearily.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“Nothing, just thinking about something. Go back to sleep, Klaus.”

“Not unless you go back to sleep too,” he protested, squeezing you tighter, his face nuzzling at your shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” you relented with a soft smile, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Let’s both get some more shuteye.”

“I still love that song, by the way,” he murmured and you froze in his embrace.

You should have known he was paying attention. Even half asleep Klaus was more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

Brushing a kiss to his forehead, you pulled him closer. “I do too.”


	5. Withdrawals and Silly Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus/Reader sick fic. Or the reader gets injured and he tries to take care of them. Or reader caring for him through a particularly bad trip or withdrawal. Just all the caring, sappy shit.

“Jesus Klaus, you’re burning up,” you exclaimed pulling your hand from his forehead, perspiration already dampening his hair. “I can’t think of any bugs going around right now,” you mused, trying to figure out where he might’ve gotten sick as you fussed over him, pressing him back against his pillows and pulling his sheet up higher. 

Klaus opened his mouth in an attempt to cut in, but you were quicker, muttering something about tea and getting a cold compress before bustling out of the room to the kitchen to put the kettle on and run a wash towel under some cold water. Wringing out the excess water, you returned to place the towel on Klaus’s brow, turning to hurry back to the kitchen.

“[Y/N], wait!” Klaus exclaimed, managing to catch your wrist before you were out of his reach. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, stopping in your tracks and turning your attention back to him.

“[Y/N], I’m not sick, at least not like-like _that_ ,” he said and you frowned in confusion. “I’m--I… I haven’t had a fix in a little over twenty four hours,” he admitted, his thumb brushing against your wrist.

“ _Oh_ ,” you murmured, understanding. He was going through withdrawals. _How many times had you heard that? How long would he make it this time before relapsing?_ A tiny venomous voice in your head whispered before you shook yourself, pushing the thoughts away. The important thing was being here for him -- believing in him.

Before you could speak, the kettle’s shrill whistle from the kitchen made you jump. “Shit, I forgot about that!” you yelped, rushing from the room. With a heavy sigh you flipped the knob for the burner off and moved the kettle off to the side. If Klaus wasn’t sick like that, the tea probably wouldn’t help much. 

Opening the fridge, you leaned closer practically sticking your head inside til you found what you were looking for. Pouring the can of ginger ale into a tall plastic cup, you added your favourite silly straw, the blue one with the double loop-de-loop and grabbed a sleeve of saltine crackers from the cupboard. From experience Klaus’s withdrawal symptoms usually included nausea along with his aches and fevers, so you figured it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

“Ta-da!” you exclaimed as you returned and Klaus’s expression lit up slightly despite his sallow face and the dark bags under his eyes. Pushing himself up he scooted over to make room for you to settle next to him on the bed, eagerly taking the cup from you and taking a sip, sighing contentedly.

“You’re a literal angel, you know that?” he exclaimed, leaning against your shoulder as you sat down next to him.

“I don’t know about all _that_ ,” you muttered, though a small smile still pulled at your lips.

“Yeah well, I do,” Klaus insisted. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, [Y/N].” 

Snorting softly, you waved his compliment away and snatched the tv remote from the bedside table, flipping through the channels as you made yourself comfortable, wrapping your arm around Klaus as he snuggled closer.

Stopping at a movie you’d both seen hundreds of times before, you carded your fingers through Klaus’s messy curls, idly playing with his hair and stretching at his scalp as you watched the movie. You felt him move before he spoke, tilting his face to glance up at you from where he lay.

“Hey [Y/N]?” he murmured softly.

“Hmm?” you hummed, glancing down at him, the wistful expression on his face tugging at something deep within you.

“I just… wanted to thank you,” he said, fidgeting slightly.

“For what?” you asked, your fingers pausing.

“For being here… taking care of me… putting up with me,” he rambled, his fingers plucking at the sheet.

“It’s not _putting up with_ ,” you insisted, like you had so many times before.

“But--” Klaus tried to protest, wilting under your stern gaze, which softened moments later.

“I’ll always be here for you, okay? You’re stuck with me.”

A hesitant grin pulled at Klaus’s lips and he nodded. “Good,” he breathed.

“Now, come here and watch the ridiculous movie with me,” you exclaimed, pulling Klaus back to your side. He sighed contently and brought your straw to his chapped lips, relaxing against you.

It would be a long night, you knew, but there was nowhere you’d rather be.


	6. Space Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Back Kisses

Having a set sleep schedule was overrated. As Klaus always said —  _ time is but an illusion, darling _ .

Opening your eyes, you found you had absolutely no idea what time it was. By the line of fading light that still shone around the edges of the frayed blackout curtains, you could tell the sun was beginning to set already. It seemed as though you and Klaus had once again slept the day away. Though after the rousing events of the night before, that was just fine with you.

In the darkened room you could just make out Klaus’s shape laying next to you, his back to you, and you smiled softly, pulling him closer and curling around his lanky frame. He shifted slightly in his sleep, half waking long enough to make a soft pleased noise and press himself further into your embrace, much to your delight.

Klaus always ran warm, and while in the sweltering summer months you needed the window a/c unit cranked up to high and like two fans blowing on you to stay comfortable with his warm body draped over you, in the chill winters, like right now, his body heat was more than welcome and today you were thankful for your space heater of a boyfriend.

“Klaus,” you murmured, running your fingertips over the curve of his shoulder and down his bicep in an attempt to wake him gently. He stirred, tucking your arm under his and threading his fingers through yours before pressing your joined hands to his chest, effectively trapping you behind him, his bare back pressed flush against your bare chest.

_ Oh, so that’s how it’s gunna be, is it? _

Leaning in, you brushed the tip of your nose teasingly against the back of his neck, smiling as you felt him shiver before pressing your lips to his warm skin. The soft moan that vibrated through his chest only fueled you and you began to leave lingering kisses along his spine, as far down as you could reach with your arm trapped against his chest.

You knew your plan was working when Klaus began to squirm and your lips parted, tongue laving wet trails across his shoulder blades and teeth scraping flesh, until he could no longer stand it.

Releasing your arm he rolled to face you, throwing his leg over your hip, his hand slipping up to cradle your face, thumb brushing lightly against your jaw.

“Well, you certainly have my attention now, [Y/N]. Is  _ this _ what you wanted?” he asked, his emerald gaze dark with barely restrained want; his arousal flush against you, sending heat flooding you, and your lips quirked into a mischievous grin as you snaked your arms around his shoulders. 

“Yes,  _ exactly _ what I wanted.”


	7. Stop Saying You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn.” + “Stop saying you’re sorry.”

“You better have a good reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn,” you muttered as you felt Klaus shake you awake. Rolling over to face him, the snarky retort you had ready for whatever no doubt ridiculous early morning philosophical question was died on your tongue with one look at the fear in his eyes.

“Klaus, what’s wrong?” you asked, instantly switching to crisis mode. “Nightmares again?”

“They won’t leave me alone,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes rolling this way and that as if staring at something beyond your sight.

Clicking your tongue soothingly you drew him into your arms. “It’s okay,” you murmured, your fingers stroking through his sweat-dampened hair. “Focus on my voice, on the things you can see and feel around you,” you instructed, guiding him through a familiar grounding exercise, like you’d done so many times before.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, clutching at your arm around him. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, hey, no. It’s okay,” you insisted, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, hoping your presence might be enough to drown out the voices of the dead that hounded him.

“But you shouldn’t have to—“ his voice cracked slightly as you shushed him, pulling him closer and tucking his head beneath your chin.

“Klaus, shhh, it’s  _ okay _ . I’m here for you.” Fumbling one handed with unlocking your phone you turned on some music, knowing it was his usual go-to in these moments. 

“Hey, remember that time you talked me into helping you catch that fucking raccoon?” you asked, grinning at the memory while hoping your distraction would work.

Klaus huffed a weak laugh and you felt him relax just a fraction more. “Good times,” he mused, “ _ good times _ .”

“You and I have very differing opinions in what constitutes a good time,” you said with a snort.

“Hey, how was I supposed to know the thing had fleas?” Klaus countered indignantly, beginning to sound more like himself.

“Or that setting it loose in my apartment would cause it to go nuts and tear everything to shreds?” you scoffed lightly.

“Oh come  _ on, _ you’re just as much to blame as me. You were totally down with it.”

“Because I was drunk!”

The ridiculous argument dissolved into a fit of laughter and soon you were humming along with the music; Klaus much calmer next to you.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for waking you up like that,” he said suddenly, his face tilting up to catch your eye.

“Seriously Klaus, it’s  _ okay _ . Stop saying you’re sorry,” you replied. 

When it looked like he was gearing up to argue, you turned, grabbing his face between your hands, silencing him with a kiss.

Brows climbing, he only hesitated a moment before he kissed you back.

“Alright, alright,” he said as soon as you pulled back, fixing him with a look that screamed ‘ _ so help me if you try to apologize again, I’ll—‘ _ “Since we’re both up, shall we go get some breakfast?” 

“God, it’s like you read my mind,” you exclaimed, giving him another quick peck to the lips before jumping up to find some clothes, Klaus hot on your heels.


	8. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angry sex/anger born from worry

“ _ Really _ ?” you exclaimed, annoyance instantly filling you as the frantic pounding at your door only intensified. “ _ Can’t even take a fucking shower in peace _ ,” you grumbled, tilting your chin up to let the warm water roll over your face before shutting off the tap and grabbing a towel.

“I’m coming, hold your fucking horses!” you called, wrapping the towel around you and securing it in place. 

Peering out the peephole, you scowled before reluctantly unlocking the door and throwing it open. “What do you want, Klaus?” you snapped, one hand holding the door while the other planted on your hip; your hair dripping down your back.

Brought up short by your appearance, and momentarily stunned, Klaus gaped openly, his words cutting off as his gaze roved over you. Unimpressed, you turned from the door, a silent invitation to come in -- one you’d probably regret, but if you got into  _ another _ argument with him you didn’t want half the hall to see you in naught but a towel. 

Shutting the door behind him, Klaus stepped into the room. “What do you want, Klaus?” you asked again, your voice slightly more under control, though your eyes were just as hard.

“What do I want?” he repeated incredulously, “I came to make sure you were okay!” He took several steps closer, anger heating his dark rimmed eyes as he took in the scrapes and bruises that covered your arms and shoulders. “Don’t think I don’t know your handiwork, [Y/N]. That fire at that apartment building this morning, the one that collapsed while  _ one _ person was still inside, the flames miraculously disappearing -- I know that was you!” he cried, throwing his hands up.

Tossing your head irritably, you gave a half shrug, uncomfortable with his concern. “Yeah, well, what do you care? I haven’t even seen you in weeks,” you countered, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’m surprised you weren’t too  _ preoccupied _ to notice,” you spat, jealousy twisting your insides at the thought of him staying with someone else.

“That--that’s not the point,” Klaus argued, faltering momentarily, shame crossing his visage before his voice strengthened again. “I thought you were dead!”

Silence fell over the room, deafening in the wake of his outburst and the pain on his face at the thought that he’d lost you stung. “Y-yeah, well--” your weak attempt at conjuring a comeback was cut off suddenly as Klaus’s lips crashed into yours, effectively silencing you.

When he pulled back you locked eyes and the intensity that met you in his emerald green stare sent a shiver tearing through you. The tension in the room was palpable and your breath shuddered before Klaus was pushing you back, a gasp hitching your lungs as your shoulder blades made contact with the wall.

Your body reacted on instinct and you reached for him, fingers tangling in his short curls as his mouth descended on yours once more; the rough caress of his lips stealing your breath before his tongue slipped between your teeth, twisting and warring with yours.

The towel wrapped around you loosened under Klaus’s wandering hands, pooling around your ankles and you tore at his coat, pushing it off his shoulders with his help. Pulling back just long enough to rid himself of his mesh shirt, your hands at the laces of his pants, he surged forward to resume his exploration of your mouth.

The growl-like groan that ripped from his throat as your hand found what you sought, squeezing teasingly, sent heat pooling between your legs, but frustration and jealously still surged through you, and you were determined not to give in without a fight.

Pulling your hand from his cock he pinned it against the wall, his mouth going to your neck. By the time he’d marked a trail back to your swollen lips you were frustrated and you nipped at his bottom lip as he tried to kiss you once more. Hissing in pain he reared back, his gaze dark with lust and anger.

“That was a really selfish thing you did,” he whispered and you rolled your eyes.

“Tell that to all the people I saved,” you snapped back.

Klaus growled, pulling you from the wall and spinning you, sweeping the counter clean with his arm before you were on your back, his pants fully undone. In one fluid motion he was inside you and you gasped.

Giving you no pause he began to move, pulling almost all the way out only to snap back into you, pulling a cry from your lips.

“ _ You’re _ the selfish one here,” you panted as he rolled his hips, filling you deeper. “ _ Ahh _ ! You only want me when you want something and then you leave again.”

Freezing at your words Klaus pressed his forehead to yours. “That’s because it scares me.”

“What does?” you asked, whining softly in frustration at his sudden stop.

“ _ How _ much I want you.”

You met his eyes then, and nothing else mattered.

Filled with him and wordless desperation, he fucked you into oblivion atop the counter, your tiny apartment filled with your moans, his name tumbling from your lips like a prayer. 

Each time his hips snapped into you your legs tightened around his torso, pulling him closer; breasts bouncing. Your nails rakes red welts down his back, biting into his skin with a hiss of pleasure and his mouth hot on yours, kissing you sloppily as he brought you both to the precipice; a writhing rutting mass.

Your orgasm hit you before you expected it and he rode you through it, your scream sending the neighbors pounding angrily on the wall. Clasping your hand around his throat you squeezed and he was done for, filling you before he practically collapsed over you, your heavy breaths mingling, sweaty foreheads touching.

Somehow you ended up in your bed, Klaus crawling in next to you and you didn’t resist as he pulled you close, both your tempers spent. Soothing touches eased your muscles and you plied him with soft kisses, dragging your lips against his skin, each caress a silent apology until you finally fell asleep in his arms, foolishly telling yourself he wouldn’t leave again.


	9. Failing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song Fic - 'Savior' by Rise Against   
> Maybe some wonderful, beautiful angst? And with a focus on the whole song, but especially either the chorus or this part: "There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place / And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds / But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you / Walls that we just can't break through until we disappear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the flashback from [Playing with Fire Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475147/chapters/59588620).

_I love you._

Three little words. Three little words that threatened to shake his life apart.

Taking a shuddering breath Klaus rolled off the mattress and silently fumbled for his clothes scattered about the floor. As he slowly dressed he resisted the urge to look behind him at the sleeping figure now sprawled next to an empty space in the bed that come morning would be cold.

Trying not to think how much this hurt, how much it’d hurt _her_ , Klaus pushed his feet into his worn chucks and shuffled toward the door. As he reached for the doorknob he paused, his shoulders tensing, his conscience itching with guilt, and against his better judgement he turned and looked back.

[Y/N] shifted in her sleep, reaching for where he’d been, her hair falling across her forehead as a soft sigh escaped her parted lips and Klaus nearly broke, kicking his shoes back off and crawling back into bed next to her.

_No_ , he told himself, forcing himself to turn away though tears stung his eyes. He had to leave, this time for real. He had to go where she couldn’t follow, because follow she _would_. She always had. [Y/N] deserved so much more and he’d only hold her back if he stayed. If what he felt for her was love as well, then the kindest thing he could do would be to set her free. Free to find someone better than him.

Pushing the door open he stepped out into the hall, knowing that when it shut there’d be no turning back. No matter how many times she’d offered him a key, he’d turned her down. It was easier that way. It wasn’t permanent that way.

The click of the door sounded like a gavel falling, declaring his guilt, too loud in his ears and he took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets before taking off down the familiar hallway and out into the night. 

Out on the street the chill air cut through his long patchwork coat, sending it fluttering out behind him, but Klaus didn’t bother pulling it closer around himself. He deserved the discomfort, he told himself; it was a small price to pay for breaking a heart, after all.

The alleyway he often frequented to stock up on his usual brand of escapism wasn’t far and he forced a grin as he discreetly glanced both ways before entering, his dealer pushing off the brick wall as he saw him coming.

“Th’usual, eh, Klaus?”

“Yeah, hit me,” he exclaimed, rubbing his inked palms together expectantly. Money exchanged hands and Klaus left the alley, the small packet clutched in his fist feeling like salvation.

The packed club with the flashing lights and flashier people was the perfect place for him to drown out the voices in his head and numb the regret clawing at his insides like some feral beast. The pills went down easy and the alcohol went down even easier and Klaus lost count of how many drinks he downed in an attempt to forget her face. The only thing he discovered was that no amount of drugs would help with that, though they certainly helped lighten his conscience.

Lured onto the dancefloor by the music and a pretty stranger, Klaus closed his eyes, moving to the beat, trying to find that carefree place that usually came so much easier when he was high. His body felt good, so why didn’t _he_ feel good?

The club spun around him and his stomach lurched as he fell to the ground, his vision swimming as he looked up, dark spots floating across the room. This wasn’t working. Each face in the crowd looked like hers, their eyes judging him and he ran; emptying his stomach on the cracked sidewalk outside. Doubled over he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and straightened, catching sight of a nearby police cruiser, and an idea came to him.

_Somewhere she couldn’t follow._

Turns out getting arrested was easy. All he had to do was make an ass of himself to the right people.

Sitting in the holding cell a strange pleased feeling gripped him, like some fleeting madness -- _he’d done it!_ and he barked an empty laugh when the guard asked him if he wanted his one phone call. 

“Hey Diego! My favourite brother! So, uh, funny story, but I’m in jail again!” he laughed, fighting to hold onto the manic grin on his lips while clutching the greasy phone receiver and eyeing the guard watching him. “Isn’t that - isn’t that funny? Could you tell [Y/N] that I won’t be coming back? They’ll probably send me to rehab again, so I won’t be seeing her for a bit. Thanks buddy!”

The guard grunted as he hung up, escorting him back to his cell for the night, shoving him across the threshold and he stumbled, catching himself before completely tumbling to the concrete. Curling up into a ball on the hard bench Klaus wrapped his arms around himself, shivering, catching his thoughts as they longed for [Y/N]’s bed, her soft body pulling him close, her voice murmuring soothing words until his eyes would flutter shut, consciousness slipping into blissful oblivion.

He always slept so much better when she was around. Not just anyone. _Her_.

She was always there to pick him up again when he fell. Her smiling face the first one he wanted to see when he was lonely. Her laughter, infectious and carefree. Her fingers running through his hair or tangled in her sheets. The inside jokes they shared from years and years and years ago...

They’d always said you never missed a good thing til it was gone, y’know in the songs, and Klaus had never really understood til now.

The thought of [Y/N] waking to an empty bed, no idea where he’d gone, hurt and alone, was almost too much, and though he knew Diego would fill her in, it still stung.

He’d gotten everything he wanted, achieved everything he’d set out to do, not but only a couple hours earlier, so why did it feel so empty? Why didn’t he feel relieved?

“ _Because this isn’t what you want_ ,” Ben whispered from across the room.

“It _is_ ,” he hissed, scrunching his eyes up harder, his hands covering his ears. “I don’t deserve her. She’s too good.”

“ _She chose you_.”

“Well then, she’s an idiot.”

“Hey! Quiet in there!”

At the guard’s reprimand Klaus flinched, drawing further in on himself.

“ _You know I’m right_ ,” Ben continued, knowing that Klaus had no choice but to listen to him, unable to argue. “ _This isn’t the way to fix things_.”

“What do you know,” Klaus muttered sullenly, the last thought that filled him before he slipped into a fitful sleep was [Y/N]’s face.


	10. Honesty Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”

“Be honest with me,” you said, turning to face Klaus, voice serious and hands on hips, your eyes not straying from his as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, “did you eat my leftovers?” 

Klaus swallowed nervously and you watched the languid motion of his adam’s apple bob beneath his skin as his eyes darted to the side, knowing you’d caught him.

“...No?” he said slowly, the inflection in his voice rising at the end.

“Is that a question?” you asked, fighting back a grin.

Klaus wet his lips and you quirked an amused eyebrow.

“ _Fine_ , okay, okay!” Klaus exclaimed, cracking under the pressure, his hands raising in surrender. “But only because it was taunting me! Every time I opened the refrigerator door it was like ‘Klaus, eat meeee’! How could I resist?”

“I _KNEW_ IT!” you cried triumphantly, launching yourself at him. Klaus yelped, trying to skid around the loveseat in an attempt to escape, but you were faster. Your flurry of slaps against his arm held no sting, but you swatted at him without mercy. “I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO EATING THAT LATER!” 

“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” Klaus cried, laughter filling his voice as he fought to catch your wrists.

“YOU BETRAYED MEEEE!” Your melodramatic exclamation turned to a delighted squeal as you tumbled over the back of the loveseat, sprawling on top of Klaus in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

“What are you gunna do to make it up to me?” you asked when your laughter finally subsided and you were able to catch your breath.

“Hmmm,” Klaus mused, shifting under you to wrap his arms around your waist, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Well, I suppose I could get us some more takeout,” he offered.

You cocked an eyebrow as you thought about it. “And then?”

“And _then_?” he repeated incredulously, “That’s not enough?”

“I’ve suffered emotional turmoil over this,” you insisted with faux seriousness.

“And I’ve suffered physical turmoil,” Klaus reminded you with a pointed look.

A grin split your lips. “How about a truce?”

“I’m listening.”

“You get takeout, we eat it in bed, and then…” you mused, your finger tracing down his lips.

“And _then_?” he asked, his gaze holding yours and you didn’t fail to notice the excitement hiding in his emerald irises.

“And then… _desert_ ,” you said, the word dripping with implications.

“Well then, what am I waiting for?” Klaus exclaimed eagerly, struggling to extricate himself from you, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he slipped out from under you and you tumbled to your back atop the loveseat with a surprised shriek. “Be back soon,” he exclaimed with a wink, throwing his coat around his shoulders.

“Wait!” you cried, reaching for him and he paused, leaning back in. 

Clasping the edge of his coat you yanked him back down for a kiss. “Okay, now you can go,” you smirked.


	11. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> I need a date for this wedding + There’s only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling

It was one of your “off-again” periods, Klaus _couch surfing_ with other people, but you’d be damned if you showed up at your _one_ normal friend’s wedding alone. So, you knew what you had to do. Swallowing your pride, you asked him to meet. You needed a date to this fucking wedding if it killed you and strangely enough the thought of asking anyone else didn’t appeal to you in the slightest.

It would be infinitely _easier_ to ask someone else, hell, even Diego would have probably gone with you if you’d asked him, but damn if you ever made anything easy for yourself. 

_It definitely wasn’t because you missed Klaus. No, certainly not because of that._

“Heyyyy [Y/N],” he exclaimed, seeming genuinely happy to see you as he scooted into the booth across from you. 

“Hey Klaus,” you replied, instantly drawn in by his effortless charm, your heart filling at the sight of him.

“It’s really good to see you,” he murmured, plopping his chin in his hands, arms resting on the table between you and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face.

“It’s good to see you too,” you found yourself saying, your traitorous heart noticing all the tiny details you missed, all the things you loved about him.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Klaus asked, pulling you from your thoughts. If he felt guilty about going off on his own again he didn’t show it.

You heaved a sigh, bringing the mug in front of you to your lips as a play for time, if only a couple seconds. “I have a bit of a favour to ask,” you answered and Klaus cocked a brow, leaning forward intently.

“I _see_ ,” he intoned playfully, his eyes sparkling with curiosity, or perhaps just the promise of getting something in return — you weren’t sure which. “And what sort of _favour_ are we talking here?” he wondered aloud.

Taking a deep breath, you braced yourself for his inevitable rejection and met his eyes. 

“I need a date for a wedding.”

Whatever Klaus had expected you to ask, this clearly wasn’t it.

“What?” he spluttered, faltering, “like suit and tie, you may kiss the bride _wedding_ wedding?” Leaning back, he stroked his goatee, “and you wanna go with me?”

“Y’know what, uh, forget it,” you muttered quickly, running a hand down your face, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll just ask… someone else.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,” Klaus exclaimed, holding up his hands and you hesitantly uncovered an eye to peer at him.

“I didn’t say no,” he pointed out and a thoughtful look stole over his face, followed by that smile that never failed to make you slightly weak in the knees. 

“Sure, why not. Besides, I don’t _want_ you to ask anyone else.”

——

You weren’t sure how you’d pulled it off with only a couple days left til your friend’s wedding, but somehow you’d managed to find a suit that fit Klaus, and the day of, as you showed up on his arm, he actually looked presentable and not as if he’d just woke up from a bender and rolled off the couch ten minutes ago.

Glancing over at you Klaus’s eyes flicked quickly down and back up, a grin tugging at his lips. “Wanna know something?” he asked, leaning close to whisper in your ear. “You look absolutely ravishing, the bride _who_?” he teased and you fought back a giddy grin of your own.

“I think you’re a little biased,” you murmured back and Klaus merely shrugged.

“Maybe so,” he admitted, but his hold on your arm as you walked in seemed tighter than before and he eyed anyone askance if their gaze seemed to linger on you too long for his liking.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a snoozefest, though your heart gave a small flutter every time you caught Klaus watching you, and as the couple exchanged their vows, Klaus covered his mouth, looking a little teary eyed. When they finally kissed he let out an excited gasp, grabbing your hand as he leaned into you. 

“Awwww! I always get so choked up at weddings,” he exclaimed with a dreamy sigh as you watched the newlyweds make their way back down the aisle and you rested your head on his shoulder, wearing a soft smile.

——

Sitting at your table at the reception, you let your eyes wander the dancefloor, watching your friend and his new bride dance, their eyes never leaving each other and you wondered what it would be like to one day have that.

Interrupting your thoughts, Klaus returned, two drinks in hand and you took yours with a faint smile, sipping it to take away the sting of such thoughts. After a few minutes Klaus eyed you thoughtfully.

“Wanna dance, my dear?” he asked, holding out his hand in invitation.

Eyeing it, you tipped back the rest of your drink before taking his hand, letting him pull you out to the floor. It almost felt as if the two of you had never been apart and if you weren’t slightly tipsy you probably would be cursing yourself for letting him back in so easily.

Spinning you into his arms, Klaus laughed, his eyes crinkling with mirth and you felt your breath catch, your head swimming, and you held onto him tighter.

“I’m glad you asked me to be your date tonight and not someone else,” he admitted, his eyes carefully avoiding yours.

“Oh?” you asked, but before you could get a response your friend tapped you on the shoulder. 

“Think I could cut in?” he asked and Klaus ducked his head, stepping back. 

“Ah, ah, ah, hands where I can see ‘em now, and no funny business mister,” he exclaimed, wagging his finger at him, though his grin somewhat ruined the effect.

“I would _never_ ,” your friend gasped in faux offense, cracking a smile moments later and the two seemed to come to a silent agreement, sizing each other up.

“Guess this means I get to dance with the bride,” Klaus joked, clapping your friend on the shoulder. 

Before swanning away he leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek, as if it were the most natural thing in the world and you watched him, dazed, your mouth falling open slightly as he headed toward the bride. Blinking, you tore your eyes from Klaus’s retreating form and you noticed your friend watching you, an amused expression on his face.

“ _What_?” you demanded, but he only laughed, shaking his head ruefully as he held out his hand for you to take, placing his other hand on your waist.

“Nothing,” he assured you, but the smile he wore said otherwise.

“Out with it,” you insisted wryly as you slowly spun and swayed to the music.

“It’s just nice to see you this happy,” he answered.

“Mhmm,” you mused skeptically, waiting for the rest.

“I just want you to be careful,” he continued, his eyes finding his wife and Klaus across the dancefloor, Klaus dancing rather animatedly and making her laugh. “I know you’ve been carrying a torch for him for years, and he certainly is charming,” he observed.

“He certainly is,” you agreed softly, and when Klaus turned, catching your eye, he flashed a smile and waved, your heart clenching.

“I just don’t want you to let him hurt you again,” your friend finished and you sighed, turning back to him.

“Yeah, me either.”

——

“I think we should think about finding somewhere to stay tonight,” Klaus suggested as you swerved again and he caught the steering wheel.

“No, I’m fine, Klaus, really,” you tried to assure him, but your words slurred and Klaus shook his head.

“Usually I’m a fan of bad ideas,” he muttered, “but not _this_ one. I think there was a motel somewhere along this stretch of road,” he mused.

“Motel?” you asked, “I dunno about that…” Unsure if you trusted yourself, your very _drunk_ self not to make any decisions you might regret the next morning.

_Keeping Klaus at arm’s distance was harder than you thought, especially when he looked like_ that _and all you wanted to do was kiss him and never stop._

“Ah, there!” he pointed, and you reluctantly pulled off the road into the half empty parking lot, your vision swimming dangerously. 

_Okay, maybe he had a point._

“There you go,” he said, “we’ll get some rest and head back in the morning.”

“Look at you being the responsible one for a change,” you slurred.

“Ah ha, well. I don’t really care if anything happens to me, but you…” he trailed off, shaking his head, continuing in a murmur you weren’t meant to hear. “If anything happened to you, I’d never forgive myself.”

Helping you out of the car, Klaus led you to the motel office and asked to book a room. The receptionist looked you both over and grinned sleazily. “Unfortunately I only have single rooms available,” he said when you insisted on a double, trying to forget the hurt look in Klaus’s eyes.

“That’s fine,” you growled, snatching the key from the man, irrationally annoyed at the universe and it’s sense of humour.

Inside the room you turned your back to Klaus as you slipped off your dress and when you turned back around you found him still struggling with his tie and you clicked your tongue, forgetting you were half naked as you circled the bed to stand in front of him, swatting his hands away to help loosen his tie; your fingers automatically falling next to the buttons at his throat.

Swallowing, Klaus pointedly kept his chin up and his eyes on your face, though you almost wished he’d look _anywhere_ else, his dark rimmed emerald eyes rather distracting and as his hands brushed yours to finish unbuttoning his shirt, you realized just how close to him you were, your cheeks heating swiftly.

Retreating to the other side of the room once more, you crawled under the covers, scooting as far away from the center of the bed as possible. However when you felt the mattress shift, Klaus crawling into the bed as well and you felt his back touch yours, you held your breath. After several minutes of awkward silence you heard Klaus sigh.

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

Taking a deep breath yourself, you answered him. “You know I don’t like it when you just leave like that.”

Klaus shifted behind you, but you didn’t dare look back.

“I know,” he said softly, the room falling into silence once more and you were thankful you were still buzzed because it meant sleep came faster than usual.

——

Stirring, the first thing you noticed was the warmth. As you began to wake more, you noticed the comforting sensation of being held; two strong arms surrounding you and you subconsciously snuggled closer, slotting yourself in where you fit so perfectly. And when you finally opened your eyes, you gave a start, finding yourself in Klaus’s arms, your head resting on his warm chest, and your legs tangled together with his.

You didn’t remember even turning toward him, but apparently some time in the night you’d both sought each other; the thought of which made your chest ache.

Before you could attempt to untangle yourself from Klaus’s embrace, however, he took a deep breath, his long eyelashes fluttering as he woke and he looked down at you, rather unsurprised.

“Well, good morning,” he moaned, stretching slightly before curling around you once more, resting his chin atop the crown of your head. “D’you think they have room service here?” he asked, as if he didn’t find this situation unusual in the slightest.

“What?” you asked, shifting to look up at him.

“I could totally go for some breakfast right now, but I’m too comfortable to get up--” 

“ _Klaus_ ,” you murmured weakly, feeling yourself slip, your residual anger at him dissipating in the light of morning.

“-- and we should really get some food in that booze filled belly of yours,” he continued.

_Of course he had to go and be an absolute sweetheart when you were trying to keep your distance and not fall for him all over again._

Realizing you didn’t want to fight it any longer, you sighed, letting yourself fully relax into his embrace and Klaus smiled softly, feeling the difference, slowly running his fingers soothingly through your hair.

“Yeah, that does sound good,” you agreed. “Did you sleep well?” you asked, tilting your head back to nuzzle your nose against his jaw.

“I always sleep better when I’m with you, you know that,” he said, squeezing you tighter.

“Yeah?” you murmured sleepily, “then why don’t you stay at my place for a bit then when we get back?”

“I’d like that,” he replied.


	12. Don't Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hurt/comfort + “Please never do that again”  
> a/n: takes place during season 2, but no major spoilers

“Hey baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think your boyfriend’s man enough for ya, if you know what I mean.”

The man’s alcohol laden breath made you wrinkle your nose in disgust and you felt Klaus tense next to you as the stranger continued to laugh.

Plastering a hollow grin to your face, you turned to the fellow, deliberately wrapping your arm around Klaus’s waits. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” you replied, a steely edge to your voice that even in his inebriated stupor he seemed to have caught, his wide grin slipping. “Besides,” you continued, pulling Klaus closer and smiling up at him, “I like him just the way he is.”

The drunkard groaned and rolled his eyes, stumbling past to join his buddies at the bar, apparently deciding you were too boring, but still making it a point to bump shoulders with Klaus on his way.

You watched him go with a scowl before turning back to Klaus. “Asshole,” you grumbled under your breath as Klaus wrapped his arms around you, swaying you slightly to the music.

“You’re always so adorable when you get all feisty like that, you know,” he mused, a grin tugging at his lips despite the flash of insecurity you saw cross his face for a split second. Just because Klaus never let on that strangers’ hurtful words ever got to him didn’t mean they didn’t, he just usually preferred to deflect with humour, while you tended to pick fights.

So you knew _exactly_ what he was doing now, as he spun you about the floor, trying to distract you so you wouldn’t go over there and accidentally set someone on fire.

Before long he’d succeeded and you were caught up in your own little world, laughing as Klaus dipped you low at the end of the song, his long curtain of hair screening your face as he leaned in to kiss you. Once he righted you, you glanced around, feeling eyes on your back. The men at the bar quickly turned back to their drinks, but you knew they’d been watching.

You almost asked Klaus if you could leave, but you knew every bar would be like this -- you’d performed at enough of them to know, besides, neither of you really wanted to head back to the mansion either. It was nearly impossible to get a moment to yourselves with Klaus’s sycophants dogging you at every step, especially when all you wanted was to be alone together.

So you sucked it up and turned your back to the creeps, refusing to let them spoil your night. “Wanna get your ass kicked at pool?” you asked, bringing a grin to Klaus’s face as you nodded to the nearby pool table.

“Oh, it is so on, and I think you’ll find it will be you, fräulein, whose ass is going to be sore.”

Fighting back a snort of laughter, you reached for the pool stick resting against the wall and dodged Klaus’s swat at your backside.

“Is that a promise, _prophet_?” you joked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, it is _now_ ,” Klaus replied with an answering smirk.

Soon you’d each won one game apiece and it was time for the tie breaker when Klaus announced he was going to get you a fresh round of drinks. Frowning, you watched him approach the bar and signal the bartender.

“Hey, hippy-dippy pretty boy,” the fellow from earlier called and you grimaced, watching Klaus turn to him as he leaned against the bar, pointing to himself in faux confusion.

“Yesh, you, c’mere,” the man slurred, gesturing for Klaus to come closer.

You couldn't make out what he said next, but Klaus merely grinned in response -- the smarmy grin you knew would be followed by a sarcastic comment, no doubt getting him into hot water.

“I would love to, but the thing is, she really isn’t into guys with small dicks,” he exclaimed with a humorless laugh.

_Yep, there it is._

Instantly, the fellow’s face darkened and he scraped his barstool back, jumping to his feet. “I’ve had enough of your lip, boy,” he cried and before you knew what you were doing, you were across the room and pushing yourself in front of Klaus.

The man’s fist made contact with your face and you heard Klaus cry out behind you. The asshole’s surprise at you intercepting his punch was nothing compared to when you threw your own, catching him square in the jaw.

There was a moment of hesitation before an all out brawl broke out and a bottle launched past your head as fists flew and you got several more good swings in before you were being dragged out of the fray, Klaus’s face set as you took off running.

Taking refuge back at Allison’s house, she opened the door to find you and Klaus on her porch, sporting a black eye and a split lip, blood staining your collar and she ushered you inside.

At Klaus’s behest you held a bag of frozen peas to your brow while he rifled through the first aid kit on the table, muttering under his breath. Turning back to you, your chair straddled between his long legs, Klaus sighed, alcohol soaked swab in hand, his expression uncharacteristically focused as he began to clean the split at your cheek, just beneath your eye.

“ **Please never do that again** ,” he murmured, his eyes flicking sharply to yours.

“What, defend your honour?” you asked, your smirk melting slightly at the look on his face.

“No, that’s what _I_ was doing,” he replied, his lips twitching to a frown as you winced, drawing a sharp breath as he continued to clean your wounds. “Besides,” he continued, “I had it under control.”

“It didn’t look like it from where I stood,” you replied sullenly, pulling the bag of peas from your face so he could dab at your busted eyebrow. “And I’m sorry, but I’m not just gunna stand by and let my boyfriend get the shit kicked out of him. I’m not some damsel in distress, Klaus,” you exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, I’m not either,” he pointed out and you shut your mouth with a scowl.

Once he was done with the disinfectant, he sighed, touching your cheek gently, his eyes searching yours. “I know you have a fiery temper, in fact it’s one of your best qualities,” Klaus said, stroking your cheek as you leaned into his touch. “Just _try_ not to get this pretty face bloodied again. _Please_?”

“But you patch me up so well,” you teased, sighing when Klaus gave you a level stare.

Pulling his hand from your face you tucked it between both of yours. “No more fights,” you agreed, “or at least punches to the face,” you added, relief flooding you as Klaus’s expression softened. 

“I suppose I can live with that,” he exclaimed airly, flopping back in his chair and pulling you into his lap where you promptly slipped your arms around his shoulders and leaned in to press an apologetic kiss to his lips.

“Whoa, hey! In _my_ kitchen? _Really_?” Allison cried exasperatedly as she walked in on the pair of you.

Tilting his head back, his long hair spilling over the chairback, Klaus directed a rather pleased smirk at her. “Would you rather we take this to the living room?”

Rolling her eyes as she threw her hands up, Allison retreated back to the hallway. “Just, _ugh_ , keep it down, okay,” she exclaimed as she headed back to her bedroom.

“Good night Allison!” you and Klaus called after her in unison before giggling like children, Klaus pulling you back to him. “Now where were we?”


	13. Only When You're Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> I have a one-shot request! In your work Klaus is all "I don't deserve her" / "she deserves someone better than me". On that note.. I would like to request a one-shot where someone "better" than Klaus likes Y/N and she actually reciprocates the attention but Klaus goes out of his way to ruin and sabotage the budding relationship and has no good reason as to why he doesn't like the guy. Could this please take place in one of their off periods? 
> 
> +
> 
> Hey could you please write Klaus x reader with reference from this song : You Only Want Me When You’re Lonely - Jim Boyd. (Its a great song btw) Where the reader just want klaus when h/she feeling lonely lol.

It had happened, exactly what he’d wanted _and_ feared — she’d found someone else.

He’d chanced upon them out on a date late one night, spying them through the window of the diner and his blood had gone cold. Was she laughing? At one of _his_ jokes? Was that _his_ hand on her arm? Who said he could be that close to her? Oh my God, was she actually gunna let him _kiss_ her?

Tearing his eyes from the scene, Klaus whipped around, pressing his back to the wall outside and squeezed his eyes shut.

_This was what he wanted_ , he told himself. _She deserved so much better._ So why did his blood boil at the thought?

Turning back around he let his gaze caress her. That smile, _what he wouldn’t give for it to be turned on him once more._

He had to break this up. 

_This is what you wanted. You pushed her away. She deserves more than you._

Pushing those thoughts away, Klaus was already formulating a plan on how to get her back. He’d made up his mind. He wasn’t going to let this stand.

——

“Klaus, what’re you doing?” Ben asked as Klaus lounged against the alley wall, waiting for [y/n] to get off her shift.

“Nothing,” he grumbled in response, peeking around the corner surreptitiously. 

“Uh huh,” Ben replied dryly. “Y’know, this is low, even for you.”

“Shhh,” Klaus hissed, waving Ben away.

“ _You’re_ the one who keeps pushing _her_ away and now you’re upset that she’s actually found someone who treats her right? Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to sabotage this for her.”

“Ben, I swear to God —“ he cut off as [y/n] rounded the corner, nearly running into him.

“ _Klaus_?” she asked, clutching at her chest in surprise, “Jesus, you scared the crap outta me, what’re you doing here?” There was a slight snap to her voice, but as her eyes came to rest on his face, her expression softened slightly. 

Klaus smiled apologetically, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry [y/n],” he murmured with a nervous laugh. “I, uh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I could maybe, walk you home?” he offered with a slight shrug and a hopeful look as he pointed off in the direction of her apartment.

[y/n] sighed, clearly deliberating. “Alright, fine,” she gave in and Klaus’s face broke into a bright grin, “but,” she exclaimed, holding up a finger warningly, “no funny business and you can’t come in.” 

Klaus’s smile slipped slightly, but he shrugged. “Fine by me, I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” he insisted, holding out his arm for [y/n] to take.

“I’ve heard _that_ before,” she grumbled, but she took his arm, a grin on her face that made his poor heart skip a beat.

“So what have you been up to, hmm?” Klaus pried, watching her out of the corner of his eye. “Anything _new_?”

She glanced at him askance, almost suspiciously, “Not much,” she answered offhandedly, but her lips twisted thoughtfully. “If you must know… I’ve started seeing someone,” she admitted hesitantly and Klaus’s stomach flipped, dropping uncomfortably.

“Oh?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know this and was already planning on winning her back.

_Could you even lose something you never_ had _in the first place?_

“Do tell,” he pressed lightly, his tone at odds with the flurry of emotions that buffeted him.

[y/n] eyed him conflictedly, biting her lip. “He’s an artist -- a photographer,” she finally said and Klaus wondered if she’d let him photograph her yet, his mind careening down dark avenues that twisted his insides.

_Had she let him take photos of her that no one else was privy to? Had she slept with him? Did he know how to pleasure her in all the intimate ways that only he knew how to?_

All too soon for his liking they were nearly to her apartment building and he forced the lie through his teeth, really wanting a drink. “Sounds exciting! Are you… are you happy?” he asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer.

The reluctance in her eyes however before she answered made his heart leap hopefully. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m happy,” she answered, flashing a reluctant smile, and Klaus knew he had a chance.

“Well,” he segued, his eyes flicking to her building, the one he thought of as more home than anyplace else he’d been, “I guess this is where we part ways. For now.” With a dramatic flourish Klaus took her hand, bowing low and pressing his lips to it before straightening, a playful grin tugging his lips that was mirrored in [y/n]’s eyes.

“Goodnight, Klaus,” she murmured, watching him over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

——

“ _No_ , Klaus.”

“What, c’mon Ben,” Klaus whined, kicking an empty can down the dark alleyway before spinning and sliding down the brick wall to plop to the damp asphalt. “I thought we were friends!” he cried.

“Not when you’re acting like this, we’re not,” Ben replied, watching Klaus from across the alley, his hood pulled up over his head.

“Don’t you wanna help bring [y/n] and I back together again?” Klaus asked dramatically.

“Not like this,” Ben snapped, “and not so you can just leave her again when things get hard.”

“Bennnnn,” Klaus whined again, fixing his brother’s apparition with his most pleading stare.

“No. Even _if_ I could possess people, I wouldn’t do that, not to some stranger. What if he’s a good guy, Klaus?”

“What if he’s _not_?” Klaus snapped back, reaching into the pocket of his dark patchwork coat for the little baggie tucked inside. Dumping the pills into his palm he studiously avoided glancing at Ben -- knowing the familiar disappointed look that was surely waiting for him and he popped the drugs into his mouth to swallow, leaning his head back against the wall and letting his eyes droop shut.

Ben sighed. “If you really want [y/n] back, you’re gunna have to do it the right way. Put in the work, show her you want to be better.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Klaus exclaimed dismissively, waving Ben’s words away for the moment, wanting to enjoy his high. “I just have to remind her what all she’s missing,” he murmured.

——

“This is not what I meant, when I said put the work in,” Ben pointed out the next day as Klaus waited outside [y/n]’s building, coffee in hand.

“It’s not?” Klaus asked flippiantly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“No, this is… stalking,” Ben exclaimed, throwing his hands up, but Klaus ignored him.

“[y/n]!” he called instead as she emerged from her building, pushing off the wall and striding over to meet her, holding the cup of coffee out to her.

Watching him curiously, a small smile playing at her lips, she took the pro-offered cup and brought it to her lips, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Klaus,” she greeted, her eyes flicking down and back up, no doubt noticing he was still in the same clothes he was wearing the night before.

“Sleep well?” he asked, falling into step with her as she began to walk. “Dream of me?” he asked, flashing her his most charming grin.

Instead of answering, she rolled her eyes fondly, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “Klaus, what are you doing?” she asked pointedly.

“Moi?” he asked, gesturing to himself, adopting an innocent expression. “Am I not allowed to come see my favourite person in the world and bring her coffee?” he asked, fighting the urge to sling his arm around her shoulder.

“I think it seems rather _coincidental_ that you suddenly show up as soon as I start to see someone else,” [y/n] pointed out, though she didn’t look mad.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Klaus exclaimed, almost scandalized. “I just… miss you,” he murmured, fidgeting with his fingers, “and whether we’re sharing a bed or not, you’re still my best friend,” he reminded her, his eyes flicking to hers, finding a hesitant smile on her face.

“So,” he exclaimed, brightening once more, clapping his hands together, “how about we do dinner, catch up? You, me, your new beau? You can introduce me.”

[y/n] gaped at him incredulously. “That sounds like a _terrible_ idea,” she laughed while Klaus pouted.

“What nooooo!” he exclaimed, leaning into her shoulder without thinking, half draping himself over her. “I think you mean, it sounds like a _lovely_ idea. I mean, let’s be honest, he’s gunna have to meet me sooner or later,” Klaus reasoned.

Leaning into him subconsciously, [y/n] sighed. “Believe me, I know that,” she muttered. “Just… not tonight, okay?” 

“Oh, so you _are_ meeting him tonight?” Klaus asked, a mischievous grin curling his lips.

“ _Klaus_ ,” she said warningly, though it held no real heat.

“What is this lucky fellow’s name, by the way?” he asked, carefully ignoring her admonition and she sighed again.

“It’s Sean, okay,” she answered, “now I have to get going,” she announced, extricating herself from his arm and taking off down the packed sidewalk. “Thank you for the coffee!” she called, turning back to him and flashing a smile that sent his heart racing.

“Don’t mention it! I’ll see ya when I see ya!” he called back, waving. She just didn’t need to know that he’d be seeing her tonight whether she liked it or not.

As soon as she was out of sight Klaus rubbed his hands together. “Now to figure out where they’ll be dining tonight so I can make my grand entrance,” he muttered while Ben glowered at him.

“Are you gunna show up like _that_?” he asked and Klaus glanced down at himself.

“What’s wrong with this outfit? It’s one of my signature looks!”

Yeah, if that look is sleeping in alleys and not showering for like a week,” Ben scoffed and Klaus lifted his coat to sniff. “When was the last time you changed?”

Clearing his throat, Klaus made a mental note to find someplace to wash and a new pair of clothes before night came.

——

“So, what exactly _is_ your plan?” Ben scoffed.

“Just go in there, make my presence known and meet this Sean character, size him up,” Klaus answered, peering through the window, having finally found the place they were dining at. [y/n] thought she was being clever by not telling him _where_ they were eating that night, but he knew her favourite haunts and it hadn’t been hard to find them.

Straightening his jacket and running his hands through his freshly washed hair, giving it that effortlessly mussed look, Klaus steeled himself and pushed open the door, heading nonchalantly toward the bar, carefully not making eye contact with [y/n] across the room. It was important that this look completely unplanned.

Sliding up to the bar he ordered a drink, tapping his painted fingers on the smooth polished counter as he waited and as soon as the glass was in his hand he brought it to his lips, turning to assess the room, his eyes finally catching [y/n]’s whose face darkened for a moment while he regarded her with his best feigned innocence, holding up his drink before approaching.

“Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here,” he exclaimed jovially, not missing the way [y/n]’s eyes traveled over him, pulling a smug grin to his lips.

“Uh _huh_ , fancy that,” she replied wryly and Klaus’s smile widened, turning to take in the fellow sitting across from her. 

“You must be Sean,” he continued, holding out his hand to shake and the man peered at him in confusion as he reluctantly took his hand.

“Yeah, that--that’s me,” he replied, “I’m not exactly sure who _you_ are, unfortunately.” His eyes flicked to [y/n] questioningly and she sighed.

“Sean, this is… Klaus,” she introduced hesitantly, her gaze flicking nervously between the two. 

“It was nice to meet you, man. Now if you’ll excuse us--” Sean said with a nod, directing an uncertain smile at him, before turning back to [y/n], the dismission in his voice clear, but Klaus merely grinned, pulling over the chair from the adjacent table and swung his leg over it, leaning forward and resting his arms over the chair back.

“So, you’re a photographer?” he asked, sipping his drink and Sean blinked, frowning as Klaus made no move to leave. 

“Uhm, yeah, how did you--?”

“Oh, [y/n] told me,” Klaus explained, swirling the drink in his glass. “Y’know she’d make such a great model, I mean, she has no bad angles,” he continued, his eyes flicking to [y/n], winking at her cheekily.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Sean replied, his lilting voice taunting, turning the tables on Klaus and he turned to gape at him. “I’m excited to get her behind the viewfinder.” Now it was Sean’s turn to wink across the table at [y/n] who flushed slightly.

His grin faltering, Klaus hid it by tilting back the rest of his drink and knocking on the table, interrupting their moment and signaling his departure as he made to stand.

“Well, again, it was nice to meet you…” he trailed off, snapping his fingers as if trying to remember the fellow’s name, even though of course he did. He did have to hand it to [y/n], she had good taste.

“Sean,” Sean provided, reaching across the table to slip his hand over [y/n]’s, watching Klaus carefully, clearly aware what he was up to.

“Right,” Klaus muttered, turning to nod to [y/n], his smile tight. “You kids have a nice night. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Outside, Klaus’s grin disappeared, replaced by a scowl and Ben folded his arms.

“So what exactly did that accomplish, other than making a fool of yourself?” he asked and Klaus sighed.

“That was just step one,” he explained with a huff, “but it’s planted the seeds and now I just have to water them.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, because you have _such_ a green thumb.”

“Shut up, Ben, you’ll see,” Klaus insisted as he turned to stumble away, ready for another drink and a hit to take the edge off and banish the sight of [y/n]’s hand in Sean’s.

——

Over the next several weeks Klaus engrained himself back into [y/n]’s everyday life as if he’d never left, being the best friend she could ask for, and no matter where she turned, he was always there -- much to Sean’s obvious chagrin.

If Sean showed up for movie night, Klaus was already there, painting [y/n]’s nails. If they went out, he somehow always managed to bump into them. Every chance he could get to remind the other man that he was still _very_ much in the picture and that he wasn’t going anywhere, he took it and he could tell he was starting to get under Sean’s skin.

And oh what Klaus wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall during the conversations they no doubt had about him. 

So what if Ben wouldn’t help him, Klaus felt like a ghost himself, his presence, his very name haunting [y/n]’s new beau as surely as any spectre.

And as time wore on he could see [y/n] cracking -- the lingering glances, the subtle touches that lasted a little too long, slipping from friendly to intimate, leading finally to an almost kiss that he could tell practically pained her to pull away from, half-heartedly admonishing him for being so tempting.

He was so close, he could feel it. Klaus was in the home stretch now.

Now he just needed to nail the final nail in the coffin.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Klaus headed for the bar, waiting for [y/n]’s band to take the stage. They may only be local openers, but he smiled fondly, remembering the very first gig they played, him cheering them on to the smattering of applause.

“Oh. Hey,” a familiar voice behind him said, and Klaus turned to find Sean joining him at the bar. “Guess I really shouldn’t be all that surprised to see you here.” There was a tenseness to his tone that made Klaus grin smugly.

“Nope, I’ll always be around,” he replied off-handedly, though the message behind his words was clear and Sean nodded uncomfortably before ordering a beer and settling in for the show.

“You know, I helped [y/n] buy her first guitar,” Klaus reminisced, a dazed grin crossing his face at the memory. “It was only a cheap pawn shop thing, but it became her most prized possession. She taught herself how to play on that damned thing.”

“How long have you known her?” Sean asked softly and Klaus took a sip of his drink.

“Oh, comin’ up on almost fifteen years,” he mused proudly, counting on his fingers before flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

Before either man could speak further [y/n]’s band took the stage, her eyes meeting Klaus’s across the room as an excited smile crossed her face, before her gaze moved to Sean, and Klaus could feel the other man’s eyes on him as they began to play.

“[y/n]’s told me about you, you know,” Sean said suddenly, taking Klaus by surprise and his eyebrows raised as he tore his eyes from the stage to face the other fellow.

“Oh?” he asked, curious as to what she had to say about him. “Good things, I hope,” he continued with a chuckle and Sean’s tight smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“I truly don’t see what she sees in you,” he answered coldly. “All I see is a charming addict who manipulates people to get what he wants. And I have a feeling you’re not gunna give up until you have her back.”

Klaus stared straight ahead, frowning thoughtfully, determined not to let it show that maybe his words might have gotten under his skin a bit.

“Well,” he said flippantly after a long moment, gesturing with his cigarette and flashing a grin, “charming is my middle name, after all.”

Sean shook his head, falling into silence once more to finish watching [y/n]’s set. 

Once the last song ended and the band cleared their gear off the stage so the headliners could get set up [y/n] trailed to the bar, grinning widely, practically beaming, and Klaus didn’t fail to notice the other man’s sad smile as he watched her approach, her eyes seeking Klaus out first.

_Fuck, he wanted to kiss her so badly right then._

When she pulled him in for a hug, whispering in his ear, “I’m so glad you came tonight,” he nearly _did_ kiss her.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

That night, even though she didn’t leave with him, Klaus fell asleep buoyed by the thought that it shouldn’t be long now til she came back to him. She hadn’t looked at him like _that_ since she’d last called him her’s.

It was a continuous buzzing that woke him late the next afternoon and though he felt slightly hungover still, the late evening sunlight streaming through the blinds making him blink blearily, the sight of the name on his caller id had him jumping awake, nearly falling off the couch. He’d never been happier to have minutes remaining on his phone than right now.

“[y/n]!” he answered brightly, pushing himself up to run his free hand through his short messy curls. Moments later however, the sound of her sniffles on the other end of the line made his stomach drop, flipping a strange somersault of hope and shame that left him a little queasy.

_Shh, that’s just the alcohol._

“What--what’s wrong?” Klaus asked quickly.

“...Sean broke up with me,” [y/n] answered thickly, “can… can you come over?”

“I’ll be right there,” he assured her, rushing to shove his feet into his worn boots and grab his coat, slipping it over his arms before he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath.

_Ah, fuck it._

As he made the trek across town to her apartment, Klaus grappled with his guilty conscience. After all, one could argue he was partially complicit in her pain. But no, he’d never once _actively_ played homewrecker, right? He’d been good, he’d never urged her to break up with him, or threatened the guy. He’d never been untoward with [y/n] or tempted her to be disloyal. He’d merely just _been there_ , letting them come to the conclusion on their own that it wouldn’t work out. He wasn’t guilty, _was_ he? 

_No. No, of course not._

——

“Klaus!” you exclaimed as you opened the door, your eyes puffy from crying and he barely had time to react before you were in his arms, pressing your tear damp face to his chest.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” you murmured, your words muffled and he quickly brought his arms around you, his chest constricting with affection, missing holding you like this.

“Are you okay?” Klaus asked, pulling back to look you over, holding the sides of your face gently, his thumb tracing under your eye to intercept a falling tear.

“No, yes… I don’t know,” you floundered, biting your lip to keep it from trembling. 

“What happened?” Klaus asked, shutting the door behind him and ushering you further into the apartment.

“Sean broke up with me this morning,” you explained, punctuating your words with the occasional sniffle. “He said that he couldn’t… that he didn’t want to compete with you. That you’d always be there and that I’d…” you trailed off, covering your face with your hands.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Klaus murmured, gently pulling your hands from your face and you hesitantly looked up at him.

“I know what you did Klaus, I’m not stupid, and you’re not exactly subtle.”

When he looked ready to argue, you silenced him with a finger to his lips and he merely watched you curiously, kohl darkened eyes following your every movement, his tongue moving behind his parted lips, sending a shiver through you as you felt it.

“Part of me is glad you intervened,” you admitted and Klaus frowned in confusion, his brows drawing down. “Yes, I liked Sean. He was a good guy, but like every person I date or sleep with, I always end up comparing them to you,” you explained, your heart pounding in your chest. “And even if _logically_ they’re better for me, or whatever, I always end up finding them lacking.”

“Lacking?” Klaus asked, unable to keep the question from springing from his lips.

“Because they’re not _you_.”

And with that your mouth was on his and you were pulling him with you to the bed and he followed eagerly, ready to make you his all over again. 

Maybe this was a mistake and maybe you shouldn’t have called Klaus while in such a vulnerable state, but you’d never wanted him more than in that moment and logic was not on your side. You wanted him to hold you, to touch you. You wanted to lose yourself in him and know that he’d be there when you woke. 

——

“What you did wasn’t fair, Klaus,” Ben said, watching him across the room.

“All’s fair in love and war, Ben, and this just happened to be a little bit of both,” Klaus replied, smirking triumphantly, his fingers gently tracing the slope of her arm as she lay draped over him.

“So, what, the next time you get bored or scared, you’ll push her away again until you come crawling back? You can’t keep doing that to her, Klaus, and just expect her to wait around for you, not wanting more than that.” Ben shook his head sadly. “It’s like… you only want her when you’re lonely.”

“Piss off, Ben,” Klaus hissed -- it was enough that his self loathing shared his brother’s voice, he didn’t need to hear it repeated back at him in stereo. “You don’t know _anything_. I lo—“ he fumbled over the words that nearly sprang to his lips, quickly correcting himself. “I want her all the time, but it’s easier to leave than to be left.”

“How do you know she’d leave you?” Ben pressed.

“Because she _should_ ,” Klaus exclaimed, his arm tightening around her.

“Well, I’m glad we both agree on something.”

“I said, Piss Off, Ben!” Klaus repeated louder, frustration sharpening his words and Ben disappeared as [y/n] stirred in his arms.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked, pushing up to rest her hand on the side of Klaus’s face, worry etched in her expression before Klaus forced a smile, placing his hand over hers and turning to brush a kiss to her palm.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I-I’m great,” he lied, “Never better.”

[y/n] studied his face for a long moment before he leaned forward, distracting her with a kiss -- knowing if he let her look for too long she would see the lie in his forest green eyes; she knew him too well for his own good.

With a sigh she let him pull her back down to the bed and into his arms once more, her eyes fluttering shut, leaving him to wonder if there would come a time that she wouldn’t take him back.


	14. Hair Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request a Klaus x reader drabble, where Klaus got an idea and convinced reader to let them dye their hair, but he doesn't tell them what color it will be and he give them a soft light rose color? And they would actually like it and Klaus would worship them... I actually want something soft with Klaus 🥺

“Okay, I think we’re ready to rinse,” he said, lifting your wrist and glancing at your watch, excited to see the finished result. 

You’d decided to switch up which colour you wore your hair, wanting something different than usual and Klaus was more than happy to help, but first he’d talked you into letting him choose the colour. Trusting his judgement you agreed.

“Alright, missy, come here,” he exclaimed with a grin, ushering you to the edge of the tub and you sat, leaning back as Klaus twisted the tap, letting the water run til it was lukewarm before beginning to rinse the dye from your hair.

He hummed an unfamiliar tune as he ran his fingers through your hair, working the knots and the dye out, letting it swirl down the drain in a splash of colour. Every time his fingers massaged your scalp a fresh wave of excitement tingled through you, kicking up butterflies in your stomach while still calming you and you sighed, relaxing in his care.

When the water shut off you nearly pouted, not wanting the moment to end, but Klaus wrapped your sopping hair in a towel and helped you stand. 

“Ah, ah, ah, no peeking yet,” Klaus insisted with a wink, turning you so you couldn’t see your reflection in the mirror before he began to blow dry your hair, excited to see how this new mystery colour came out. 

Finally setting down the blow dryer he grinned, his eyes lighting up. 

“How does it look?” you asked.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Klaus replied without hesitation. “I mean, you’re always radiant, but this--” he paused to blow a chef’s kiss. “ _Magnifique_! I think I’ve outdone myself this time,” he exclaimed dramatically, finally turning you toward the mirror.

“ _Oh_!” you exclaimed as you studied your reflection, unready for the beautiful soft rose hue that met you, but pleasantly surprised.

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?” Klaus asked, watching your face closely.

“It’s a… surprised ‘oh’,” you answered, a grin tugging at your lips. “It’s not what I expected, but I kinda like it,” you exclaimed, a grin tugging at your lips as you ran your fingers through your hair, admiring it for a moment before your eyes found his in the mirror. “It’s really different from my usual look, but it’s nice. What do you think? Do you _really_ like it or are you just saying that?”

“Hey, I told you,” Klaus murmured, slipping his arms around your waist from behind, leaning down to brush a kiss to your jaw. “It’s beautiful,” he practically purred in your ear, sending a shiver racing through you.

Taking a lock of your hair between his fingers, he turned toward the mirror and held it next to his face. “What do you think? Could I pull this colour off?” he mused, grinning.

Turning in his arms to face him, you rose up on your toes to slide your arms over his shoulders. “I think you’d look lovely in any colour, _darling_ ,” you replied, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “We could match. I’ll help you dye it if you want.”

Pulling back, Klaus studied you before waving the thought away. “Nahh,” he exclaimed, carding his finger through your hair, “I’d rather just admire it on you.”


	15. No Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “wanna know a secret?” + “why didn’t you tell me?”

It was a perfect day, _well_ , if you discounted the fact that the apocalypse was swiftly approaching and Klaus’s cult was still as suffocating as ever, having completely missed the point when he’d tried to tell them the truth. In fact, most days in Dallas were perfect, if you just didn’t dwell on _those_ things.

The sun beat down on you in your blissfully secluded corner of the lawn and you idly hummed a tune that’d been stuck in your head as Klaus stirred next to you on the blanket, rolling over to pull you into his arms with a sigh.

“Have a nice nap?” you asked, curling against him as if you were always meant to fit there.

“Mmm, so-so,” he murmured, stretching, nuzzling into your neck by instinct, his long hair tickling your skin, “but this was nice to wake up to.”

His words brought a soft smile to your face and you shivered as his fingers brushed along your arm, tracing unseen shapes across your sunwarmed skin. When he fell silent for a long moment, you glanced down at him.

“Klaus, you okay?” you asked hesitantly; checking in.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” he answered somewhat distractedly and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was still blaming himself for the outcome with Dave.

“[y/n],” he murmured after a moment, shifting next to you so he could look at you, lifting his own sunglasses so you could see his eyes and you followed suit, tilting your head curiously.

“What’s up?”

Klaus’s gaze wavered for a moment, dropping to where his hand was caressing your skin before traveling back up to meet your eyes. “Wanna know a secret?” he asked, his unprompted question taking you aback.

“Hit me,” you answered, a grin tugging at your lips and Klaus smiled softly in return.

“I am so in love with you,” he murmured, wonderingly, his voice cracking slightly at the tenderness with which he said it and for a moment you couldn’t breathe.

Recovering, you grinned slowly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” you gasped dramatically, bringing an amused grin back to Klaus’s face before you brushed his hair back, caressing the line of his jaw as you kissed him slowly.

“Joking aside,” you murmured as you pulled back, “I don’t think that’s exactly a secret,” you pointed out, kissing the tip of his nose and Klaus shrugged, gathering you back into his arms.

“Perhaps not,” he murmured, but I wanted to make sure you were aware of that fact.” 

After everything that had happened the past few days, and the fight you’d had, his reassurance was sweet and exactly what you needed to hear.

“I love you too, Klaus,” you purred, melting against him, your face nuzzled into his hair, “and that’s definitely no secret.”


	16. Cigarette Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompts: Begging, Choking, Sadism, Public Sex  
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://heroics-and-heartbreak.tumblr.com/post/630605260872892416/you-gotta-see-this-related-to-rob-nsfw-but) :3

Stumbling out of the club, you barely got one hit off your cigarette before Klaus’s mouth was hot on yours, eagerly swallowing your soft moans as his tongue met yours, exploring your mouth as if he wanted to drown in you. He tasted of alcohol and nicotine and your head swam as you pushed him back against the alley wall, a soft grunt leaving his lips, but he only pulled you closer, tugging and pawing at your clothes as if he couldn’t get you close enough, the lit cigarette between your fingers practically forgotten at this point.

“Oh, [y/n], I want you sooo much,” Klaus purred between kisses, tilting his head and exposing his neck to you. 

Taking the hint, you kissed along his jaw, nipping along the line of his neck, each love bite harder than the last, Klaus’s sinful moans and whines sending heat pooling between your thighs and you knew soon your panties would be a dripping mess if he continued this way.

“I love it when you mark me up,” he sighed, nuzzling into your hair, the tip of his nose brushing the shell of your ear. “Fuck, the things you do to me,” he drawled, bringing a grin to your lips. “I’ve been so bad, [y/n],” he murmured, grinding against your thigh and you groaned as you felt how hard he was beneath those skin tight leather pants. “I want you to punish me – slap me, choke me, make me bleed, put your cigarette out on me, fuck, I want you to use me,” he pleaded.

Taken aback by his request, you hesitated, feeling him tremble beneath your touch. He’d asked some of these things of you before, but never with such desperation and you weren’t sure what to make of it, but when you pulled back to look at his face, your hand caressing his cheek, his eyes met yours, pupils blown wide, from arousal or some other substance you weren’t sure.

“Please [y/n],” he begged, “hurt me, make me yours.”

It was the way he stared at you, utter trust and affection in his gaze that made up your mind. _This man would be the death of you, and you would gladly accept that._

Remembering your cigarette between your fingers, you flicked the long trail of ash from the end – the thing now nearly burned down to the filter – and brought it to your lips for one last drag as you held Klaus’s gaze, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” you asked, blowing the smoke lazily away and Klaus’s eyes flicked to the cigarette in your hand before he nodded, his mouth falling open in anticipation. “Alright,” you murmured, pulling his jacket away and tugging the already low cut collar of his mesh shirt down farther, the hand with the cigarette hovering tauntingly over his skin. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the word,” you reminded him levelly and he nodded impatiently, his adam’s apple bobbing.

Without hesitation, you pressed the glowing cherry to his collarbone, crushing it out against his skin and the hiss of pain that left his lips quickly turned to a groan of pleasure, sending your insides flipping and before you knew it, Klaus’s mouth collided with your as your free hand slid down to the bulge in his pants and the moan that ripped from his throat made your legs tremble, your cunt aching with need. 

You had no idea dominating Klaus like this would affect you so powerfully.

Dropping the spent cigarette butt, you tangled your hand in his hair to yank his head back roughly, bringing another mewling whine to his lips as your mouth descended on the angry wound on his collar bone, drawing the remaining heat from it with your powers and soothing it with a languid swipe of your tongue.

“Like that?” you asked, a smirk tugging at your lips and Klaus gazed down at you, a hazy grin lighting up his face.

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” he groaned, dark rimmed emerald eyes flashing as his hands slipped to your ass, pulling you flush against him boldly, your head swimming slightly. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Klaus?”

“More than _anything_ ,” he exclaimed and your grin widened.

“Say please.”

“ _Please_ ,” he replied eagerly, “Please fuck me, [y/n]. I’m so hard for you.”

“God, you beg so nicely,” you murmured, pulling him from the wall as you backed further into the alley, searching for something to fuck on.

Finding a discarded folding chair set out against the alley wall, you pushed him down into it, hiking up your skirt and slipping down your ruined panties, kicking them away. Klaus gaped up at you in awe as he quickly freed his cock from his tight leather pants and you wasted no time straddling him, grinding against his throbbing length, his need echoed in your aching cunt.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned, earning him a smirk.

“What can I say, you certainly have that effect on me,” you purred in his ear, sliding onto him easily and rolling your hips.

Turning his face he caught your lips, kissing you hungrily as you rode him, his mouth carving a wet path down your neck, marking you in turn so you matched him. A matching pair.

“Fuck, you feel so good. You ride me so good, fuck me so good,” Klaus murmured mindlessly against your skin and you leaned back, tilting his face up to you so you could look him in the eye.

“I”m close,” you groaned, your hand slipping down to loosely circle his throat and his eyes widened, his lips parting, his whole face lighting up. “I want you to come with me,” you gasped, grinding against him faster as your fingers tightened. “I want you to fill me, baby, paint my insides. Klaus, come undone with me.”

He wet his lips, nodding wordlessly and you knew he would comply, practically melting into your hold on him and you squeezed. The euphoric expression that met you nearly unraveled you right then and there, but you held on, rutting faster, pushing yourself deeper, Klaus’s hands on your waist guiding you.

Biting your lip to muffle your cries, you felt him tense beneath you, twitching inside you, each thrust of your hips bringing a shudder from him as he came, filling you as you rode out your high, throwing your head back.

Gently releasing your hold on his neck, you collapsed forward into his arms, panting as he too gasped for breath.

“Damn, that was hot,” he exclaimed, wending his arms around you. “For that, my dear, I believe you deserve a treat.”

“Didn’t I just get a treat?” you asked, lifting your face to grin exhaustedly at him, brushing his hair from his forehead.

“Well, if you don’t want any ice cream, we can just call it a night then,” Klaus teased and you couldn’t help but pout.

“Hey now, I didn’t say I _didn’t_ want any, though isn’t it a little cold for ice cream?” you pointed out as Klaus helped you stand, bending to snatch your soiled panties from the pavement to stuff in his coat pocket.

“Oooh, waffles then?” he suggested, slinging his arm around your shoulders and brushing a kiss to the crown of your head as he leaned against you, as if you hadn’t just fucked him in an alleyway and put out your cigarette on him.

“Oh! Dutch babies!” you countered, “Best of both worlds.”

“ _Yes_!” Klaus agreed with enthusiasm, leading you back out to the street. “You always have the best ideas, [y/n].” 

“I know,” you quipped in response, your lips curling impishly.


	17. Don't Touch That Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompts: Blindfolds + Toys + Teasing

“Klaus?” you asked, reaching out to feel for him, knowing he was close and dying for a peek.

“Ah, ah, ah, lay back down you, and don’t even think about touching that blindfold, my dear.” Klaus’s teasing voice chastised lightly from the other side of the bed and you pouted as you obeyed, plopping back and pulling your hand from the strip of cloth folded over your eyes.

“What are you doing?” you whined impatiently, finally feeling the bed dip as Klaus crawled closer.

“Just getting something ready,” he answered cryptically, his hands brushing lightly up your sides, raising a trail of goosebumps in their wake as he took your wrists, pinning them over your head as he kissed you, sliding his tongue demandingly in your mouth.

Just as you were arching against him, kissing him back eagerly, Klaus pulled away, his hands disappearing from your wrists.

“ _Klaus_ ,” you huffed, rubbing your thighs together against the throbbing ache between your legs that cried out for attention.

Just as suddenly as he’d disappeared you felt his fingertips brush over your skin before his mouth was on your breast, his tongue circling your pert nipple. Sighing, you writhed under him, sliding your palms up the sides of his toned arms and Klaus chuckled against your skin as he kissed his way across to your other breast, giving it equal attention as his hands roamed elsewhere along your body.

With the blindfold on, each touch was a surprise. Not knowing where his hands or mouth might travel next left you burning for more, wanting him to touch you _everywhere_ as your anticipation built.

As his mouth found your neck, his hand slipped between your legs and the sound that left your mouth brought a needy echo vibrating from Klaus.

“Are you as hard as I am wet?” you murmured and Klaus chuckled.

“What, wish you could see?” he teased before you felt the smooth skin of his cock rub pointedly against your stomach.

“ _Maybe_ ,” you answered coyly, itching to reach down and touch him and Klaus laughed again before disappearing once more and you groaned in disappointment.

“If you think you can goad me into giving in and fucking you, you’re sorely mistaken, sweetheart,” he drawled, amusement thick in his voice and you could practically _hear_ his smug grin. Before you could let out another whine however, Klaus parted your legs and you heard the whir of a vibrator power on. “If you’re good I’ll let you cum before I fuck you,” Klaus purred in your ear as he pressed the head of the wand to your clothed pussy and your body reacted instantly, your hips rolling against the toy, desperate for more.

Klaus clicked his tongue and lowered the vibrator’s setting, drawing a frustrated huff from your lips. “Don’t get greedy now,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss your pouting lips, retreating quickly before you could kiss him back.

“Klaus, you are so not fair,” you exclaimed, your breath catching as he suddenly turned the vibrator up once more, taking you off guard, relishing in your surprised moan.

“Who said I was fair?” he asked, his free hand covering your breast, fingers tweaking your nipple _hard_ as he scrolled through the vibrator’s different patterns, searching for your favourite based off your reactions.

With the loss of one of your senses, you felt everything more intensely, and with Klaus controlling the toy you felt rather helpless, your pleasure creeping up on you steadily, compressing in the pit of your belly. 

Desperate for release you ground against the wand head, moaning louder as Klaus increased the speed, nearly tipping you over the edge right then and there.

“Klaus,” you gasped, carefully reaching for him, “I want you to kiss me, _please_ ,” you begged, squirming lewdly against the toy now, uncaring how desperate for it you looked; each wave of pleasure bringing you closer.

_And oh, how you must look to your lover._

You wished you could see the way he watched you, the look on his face at that very moment, the unbridled lust darkening his gorgeous green eyes. And before you could ask again his mouth descended on yours hungrily, his lips bruising with the intensity of the kiss, his velvety tongue delving into your mouth as he swallowed your cries, pressing you further into the mattress as he pressed the toy harder against your cunt. 

When his free hand circled your throat gently, squeezing just enough so you could feel it, you tensed, all your senses overwhelmed; short circuited by the pleasure that filled you, radiating through you, and you came. Not breaking the kiss, Klaus turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside, wrapping his arm around you as you tore off your blindfold and he rolled fully on top of you.

“Christ, that was _torture_ ,” he panted between kisses. “Can I take you now? I really wanna be inside you.”

“What’re you waiting for?” you groaned in response, a shriek of laughter leaving your swollen lips as Klaus tugged at your soaked panties, desperate after his own teasing, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	18. You Wonderful Thing, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompts: Lingerie + Blow Jobs + Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the final kinktober piece! I had a lot of fun writing these and trying out different prompt than i normally go for. i’ve still got more smutty ideas to come, however lol  
> Enjoy!

“[y/n], where are you, my little firecracker?” Klaus called from down the hall and a small smirk curled your lips at the nickname as you turned the page.

“I’m out here, babe!” you replied, not bothering to look up.

“So, how do I look, _hmmm_?” 

Klaus’s sultry voice drew your attention from the book in your lap and as you finally raised your head to look at him, wondering what he was up to, your jaw fell as you took in what he was wearing.

“Are those… mine?” you asked faintly, your eyes flicking up his lean form as he leaned languidly against the doorway, taking in the black lacy panties covering his clearly straining bulge and the fishnet stockings clipped to the garter belt round his slim waist, arousal flooding you at the sight.

“Look like they’re _mine_ now,” he quipped, giving his hips a provocative shake for you before pushing off the wall to sashay closer. “Don’t I look _incredibly_ hot?” he asked, his smirk growing as he watched your face. “You likey,” he pointed out delightedly; it wasn’t even a question.

Setting your book aside blindly, not quite able to take your eyes off Klaus, it fell to the floor with a thud, but it was already forgotten as he drew you to your feet.

“Klaus, Klaus, Klaus,” you murmured, rather breathlessly, eyeing him hungrily as his dark rimmed eyes found yours, flashing darkly, lust written all over his face. “Whatever am I gunna do with you, dressed up so pretty for me?” you asked, your voice lowering seductively and Klaus took your hand, kissing your palm before resting it against his chest, right over his heart.

“I had a few things in mind,” he drawled, pulling you backward toward the bedroom.

As you walked through the door you pushed Klaus back atop the bed, enjoying the delighted chuckle that left his lips as he landed on his back, bouncing slightly. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched you shed your shirt and jeans with bated breath, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as you crawled over him.

“Maybe I should steal your lingerie more often if _this_ is your reaction,” he teased, his hum of amusement catching in his throat and you pressed him back with a smirk, leaning over him to lave your tongue against his throat in an open mouthed kiss that ended with a sharp bite, drawing a hiss of breath between his teeth.

“Ohhhh _yeah_ , that’s the ticket,” he moaned as you moved lower, stopping every few inches to leave another love bite, sucking his neck hard enough to mark as your hand wandered his delicious expanse of skin, fingertips raising goosebumps in their wake. 

“Don’t stop,” he begged and you grinned into the curve of his collarbone, your fingers trailing lower, pausing just below his navel and a soft whine left his lips as you suddenly pulled your hand away to trace the marks you’d made at his throat.

“Patience Klaus,” you purred, your eyes flicking up to catch sight of his desperate expression, his kohl limned eyes watching you expectantly. 

“I don’t know _how_ you expect me to be patient when you know just how to use that lovely tongue of yours so damn well,” he huffed, a note of petulance in his voice that made you laugh.

“I don’t know what _you_ were expecting when you dressed up so nice for me,” you teased, reaching down to curl your finger under his garter, letting it snap against the top of his thigh. “Of course I’m gunna want to take my time to lavish this sexy body of yours with the attention it deserves.”

At your words Klaus wet his lips and you followed the swift movement of his tongue with your eyes before he swallowed, the dip of his adam’s apple almost obscene in your hyper aroused state, your cunt aching almost painfully to be filled.

“Oh?” was all he asked, almost breathlessly as you grinned at him, dipping your face once more to resume your careful descent.

“Mhmm,” you hummed against him, placing an almost chaste kiss to his sternum, your palms splaying over his chest as you leaned atop him. “You’re perfect Klaus, so perfect to me,” you murmured reverently, your tongue finding his raised nipple, swirling it daintily before flicking against it harder, Klaus reacting with a bit back moan and a twitch, and you grazed it with your teeth for good measure before attending to it’s twin, repeating the action before sucking and flicking til he squirmed.

Satisfied, you continued your descent, nipping and kissing and licking down his stomach, your breath fanning across his fevered skin.

“God, you know how much—“ 

— _I love you?_

The words stuck in your throat, afraid if you uttered them it would break the spell and so you swallowed them, floundering for something else to say.

“— I love your hips?” you said instead, running your finger down the ridge of his pelvis before your lips were there, kissing down toward his inner thigh and Klaus shuddered.

“Fraulein, if you keep up like this I swear I’m gunna go mad,” he groaned, tilting his chin downward to watch you and you smiled up at him, resting your chin against his thigh.

“What do you propose I do then?” you purred pointedly, your finger idly tracing shapes against his opposite thigh.

Klaus’s shallow breathing seemed carefully reigned in, but his eyes flashed wildly. 

“Touch me, please, oh _please_ ,” he whined, “you absolute goddess, you temptress, you minx, I need you. God, just—“

His words cut off in a startled moan as you smirked, running the tip of nose over his bulge, kissing his still clothed cock as you unhooked his garters.

“Like this?” you asked and he didn’t seem able to speak for a moment.

“God, yes, oh—“

Easing the frilly panties from his hips his cock sprung out, standing at attention, already weeping, but you resisted for the moment, finishing pulling the panties down his long legs and tossing them aside before crawling back up between them.

“My, my, such a lovely sight,” you murmured, tilting your head to kiss along his length, your eyes flicking up to his as he watched you hungrily, barely holding on.

“Probably the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen,” you continued reverently, switching to the other side, tracing your tongue along him, feeling every vein and ridge til you reached the tip, licking a broad swipe along his slit, tasting his salty essence and his cock twitched in response as a low moan left his lips.

“So eager for me. Such a good boy,” you purred, once more catching his lust drenched emerald gaze. “Do you want me to suck you off, Klaus?”

“If you would be so kind,” he managed to reply, “I would be in your debt, you beautiful creature.”

“Your wish is my command,” you teased before resuming your exploration of his cock, swirling your tongue around his head before dipping your head and taking him into your mouth. Letting your jaw go slack to fit more of him in you lowered your head til you felt him hit the back of your throat, gagging slightly, but the sound that left Klaus’s lips sent heat rushing through you, setting your core aflame.

Hollowing your cheeks you pulled back, gripping the base of his length, using your saliva as lubrication as you pumped your fist in time with each bob of your head, your tongue gliding over him. Humming as you worked you chanced a peek up at Klaus’s face, catching him in look of pure ecstasy, unable to take his eyes off you.

“Oh, f-fuck [y/n], how are you so damn good at that?” he gasped and you felt pride blossom in your chest, your free hand coming up to fondle his balls and he groaned, throwing his head back, his hips bucking into your mouth.

“Mmmm I-I’m close,” he managed to get out, his hips bucking again taking you by surprise and you gagged again. Scraping your teeth along his length a hiss left his lips, his cock twitching in your mouth and you sucked harder, not slowing your pace until you heard Klaus cry out, your name spilling from his lips and his body going tense.

His cock swelled, coating your throat white, filling your mouth and you gave two final slow bobs cleaning him with your tongue before sitting up and swallowing his seed, wiping your chin with the back of your hand as you grinned coyly at him.

Klaus lay sprawled back, completely wrecked and the sight was one to behold. Crawling up next to him you kissed the tip of his nose before settling down next to him and he wrapped his arm around you.

“Fuck, [y/n], you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth,” he babbled and you grinned against his neck, admiring the series of dark hickeys you’d left.

“You’re welcome,” you cooed kissing his cheek. “I like worshiping your cock with my mouth.”

“Jesus,” he groaned, your word alone still doing things to him. “You’re gunna be the death of me, I swear.”

After a long moment of heavy breathing Klaus finally raised his head, turning to look at you. “Now that you’ve had your meal, I suppose it’s time for my dessert,” he drawled, a playful light in his eyes as a roguish smirk tugged at his lips, the ones you knew would soon be on your aching pussy.

“I wholeheartedly agree, you fiendish man, you wonderful thing, you.”


	19. Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: y/n first discovers Klaus’s praise kink

“Oh God, _yes_ , right there, Klaus! Fuck, your mouth feels so _good_ , babe,” you gasped, lifting your head sharply to watch, the sight of Klaus’s head nestled between your thighs hot as hell, and you told him so.

At your words, his grip on your thighs tightened, his tongue lapping faster as a low moan echoed in his throat, and soon he had you coming undone against his mouth. The rather smug grin that met you as he crawled back to your side, collapsing next to you was full of pride and you decided to stroke his ego a bit.

For _that_ performance, he deserved it.

“Mmm, Klaus, you always pleasure me so well. Fuck, you’re amazing,” you exclaimed, catching your breath before he leaned in to steal a kiss, grinning against your mouth. “You’re gunna spoil me for anyone else, you know that?” you mused kissing him back and Klaus frowned. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he exclaimed, scandalized, throwing his hand over his heart. “Why would you even _want_ anyone else?”

“That’s definitely not a bad thing, Klaus,” you purred, pushing him gently to his back and leaning over him. “Of course I only want you, babe,” you assured him, your hand traveling down his chest to his hips, pausing to stroke his eager length, slightly surprised to see how hard he was already, and wondering if it was all from eating you out, or something _more_.

Deciding to test your theory, you hooked a leg over his hip as you pushed yourself up and astride him, letting your gaze linger on his face, his dark lined eyes half lidded as he watched you hungrily, his cock twitching between your legs.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this,” you murmured, swiping the pad of your thumb across his bottom lip as you bit your own.

“Like what?” he asked, a curious grin tugging at his lips, his hands sliding up your thighs.

“On your back, beneath me, looking at me like _that_ ,” you answered, rolling your hips to grind against him. “Christ, Klaus, how are you so perfect? Are you gunna be good for me?” you asked, your cunt aching to be filled.

You could hear his breath hitch, his pupils dilating as he took your hand, stroking the back of it slowly as he guided it to his parted lips, his eyes not leaving yours as he wrapped his lips around your thumb, sucking on it as he pressed up into you with his cock, though it looked as if it were taking nearly everything he had not to flip you to your back and take you now.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you moaned, rolling your hips again to take more of him in, “good boy,” you breathed, and you could practically feel him shudder beneath you at the praise that’d tumbled from your lips.

“Do you like it when I call you that?” you asked, grinning.

“ _Yes_ ,” Klaus answered quickly, “Christ, woman, you have no idea what you do to me. Please, _please_ fuck me,” he practically begged, desperation cracking his voice and your grin widened as you began to move, finding a rhythm as you began to ride him, arching into his callused hands as they sought your breasts greedily.

“Oh yes, fuck, you feel so good, Klaus,” you moaned, praises flowing from you now as Klaus matched your movements, bucking up into you, making you gasp at how deep he hit you.

“Are you gunna come for me, Klaus?” you panted, barely holding on yourself, feeling your release beginning to plateau. “Are you gunna be good and come for me? Come in me? _Please_ , Klaus?” you babbled.

As if your words were enough to tip him over the edge, he tensed beneath you with a strangled groan as he clutched at you, suddenly pulling you down against his chest as he pounded into you from beneath, riding you through your own climax with a cry and you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Oh God, oh _God_ ,” you panted, spent, not able to move as Klaus kept you trapped against his chest, your sweat slick bodies sticking together as he caught his breath as well.

“Fuck, that was…” he paused, unable to finish the thought for a moment. “You were… oh, _fuck_ ,” Klaus gasped.

“That good, huh?” you teased breathlessly, finally pushing up slightly to gaze down at him, cupping his cheek.

“Fuck, you were amazing.”

“Pretty sure that’s my line,” you murmured with a soft smile as he tilted his chin up to catch your lips, kissing you sweetly, and knowing now what he liked, you filed that knowledge away for next time, wondering with a shiver if you’d like it as much if he were to turn the tables on you, maybe even calling you ‘good girl’.


	20. I Caught Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus & y/n’s first time

It was strange being back at the mansion, all the memories from his youth he’d forgotten or purposefully blocked out kept sneaking up on him, rushing back to choke him at the most inappropriate moments.

Rubbing his kohl smudged eyes, Klaus reached for his clothes strewn abandoned across the parlor floor from the night before when he’d collapsed to the leather couch in naught but his underwear… _was it even his_? He wondered for a moment, glancing down at the colourful leopard spotted pattern. He honestly couldn’t seem to remember where it’d come from.

Shrugging, he dressed, ignoring Ben, and headed for his old room, where more memories were surely waiting for him.

As he stepped across the threshold he found, _bingo_! he was right, and he bit his lip as the memories assailed him, almost as annoying as the ghosts that hounded him and he wondered if he were high enough if he could drown _those_ memories out too. 

These ones actually weren’t _bad_ per se, but the pain they brought hurt so much worse.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Klaus groaned heavily, throwing himself down on the bed and draping his arm over his face. As tempting as it was, he didn’t exactly _want_ to think about his first kiss, which had happened right where he lay, or the fact that the woman it had happened with happened to be downstairs at this very moment, and despite her hostility yesterday (which frankly, he deserved) he still wanted to kiss her.

Lifting his arm he sighed as his eyes found the scribbled lyrics on the wall nearby and his thoughts drifted to the very _last_ time either of them had set foot in this room and what had come after. 

——

[ _Twelve Years Ago_ ]

“You don’t hafta do this y’know. The old man kicked _me_ out, not you,” Klaus exclaimed as [y/n] ambled next to him, her bag of belongings slung over her shoulder, while he dragged his behind him.

“Are you kidding me?” she scoffed, “stick around that hellhole without you? No, thank you. You obviously don’t know me as well as you think you do,” she exclaimed, nudging him with her shoulder as he leaned into her.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, my lovely partner in crime,” Klaus announced, pausing to reach into his jacket pocket, “because check what I nicked before we left,” he exclaimed, holding out the rather valuable trinkets he’d taken from the living room cabinet.

“And what’re you gunna do with _those_? [y/n] asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Pawn them, duh,” he exclaimed, dropping the valuables back in his pocket and slinging his arm around [y/n]’s shoulder.

The money they got from their ill gotten gains was enough to pay for an upscale motel room for a couple nights -- long enough to figure out what to do from there, as well as a small baggie of pills Klaus carefully tucked into his jacket pocket.

“Ooh, swanky,” Klaus exclaimed as he pushed open the door to their room, and stepping inside, turned to make a flourish as he pulled [y/n] in after him.

“My dear, welcome to our palace! Well, for the next five days, at least.”

[y/n]’s laughter warmed him and he grinned as he followed her in further, flopping down on the bed next to her as he bounced on it lightly where she sat.

“Hey, at least it’s comfortable,” she exclaimed, flopping back as well before turning her face to him. “Now what d’you wanna do?”

“Order some take out, I’m starving,” Klaus replied, his stomach growling pointedly.

A couple hours later, empty takeout containers littered the dresser and nightstand while [y/n] and Klaus watched tv in a heap, content and comfortable.

“Hey [y/n],” Klaus murmured suddenly, catching her attention and she turned to him, propping her chin in her hand. 

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” he admitted, reaching out to take her hand and she smiled.

“Me too. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” she murmured, threading her fingers with his.

For a long moment they merely stared at each other, Klaus’s pulse pounding in his ears as he wet his lips. She was so close, all he had to do was lean in…

“Klaus,” [y/n] whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

“Yeah?” he breathed, not daring to move.

“D’you wanna make out?” she asked, her lips curling impishly, drawing a grin to his face as well.

“You read my mind, sweetheart,” Klaus exclaimed, and before he knew it she was kissing him, her hands balled in his shirt, pulling him closer and he obliged, rolling atop her as his lips moved insistently against hers.

Acting on instinct, he drew his knee up between her legs as he hovered over her and she moaned into his mouth as she ground against his thigh, her tongue darting out to meet his in a somewhat sloppy dance.

Each time [y/n] writhed against him, Klaus could feel the crotch of his jeans grow tighter and he groaned, [y/n]’s soft moans in his ears certainly not helping matters.

“[y/n],” he murmured, pulling back to catch his breath, his voice husky.

“Hmm?” she hummed, shifting under him as she plucked at his shirt.

“Do you wanna, oh, I dunno…” Klaus trailed off, suddenly feeling foolish.

“Do I wanna… what?” she replied softly, biting her lip as she gazed up at him knowingly, clearly wanting _him_ to say it.

“Nah, you wouldn’t want to,” he mused teasingly, a mischievous smirk tugging at his swollen lips at the pout that flashed across [y/n]’s face.

“Klaus!” she huffed, slipping her hands up under his shirt to run up his chest, sending a fresh wave of arousal through him.

“Oh, alright,” he relented, grinning hesitantly, “d’you wanna fool around?” he asked, holding his breath.

“I thought you’d never ask,” [y/n] breathed and Klaus groaned, half sitting up to help her push his shirt up over his head before his lips once more crashed against hers with a fresh sense of urgency. As their tongues warred, hands groped, searching for flesh and tearing at clothes until they’d both undressed, [y/n] laid blessedly bare before him.

Klaus paused, letting his gaze roam over her, taking a moment to really _see_ her, memorizing her every curve and swell. He’d never seen her like this before, completely unclothed, and now that he had, he wished she never had to dress again.

“What?” [y/n] asked, flushing as she noticed him staring, attempting to cover herself with her arms, but he caught her wrists, lifting them so he could see her unhindered.

“No, don’t hide,” he murmured, awe coating his words and [y/n] turned her face to the side in embarrassment.

“Klaus!”

“What?” he asked, gently nudging her chin back toward him. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, catching her eyes. “It’s a shame to cover this work of art!” he exclaimed, slowly running his hands down her warm skin, wanting to feel every inch of her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she arched into his touch and he didn’t fail to notice the appraising way her half lidded eyes traversed his body in turn, causing _him_ to blush this time.

His physique had never really been something he’d been proud of, thinking himself rather tall and gangly growing up, but the way [y/n] looked at him… he felt _desirable._

“So, we gunna do this or what?” [y/n] asked, sighing as Klaus leant forward to kiss her again.

“Hell yeah,” he replied with a smirk, his hand trailing southward, to slip between her thighs, his fingers brushing her sex as she gasped.

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” he exclaimed with a groan, his cock twitching at just the thought of being buried in those slick folds soon enough.

“Wait!” [y/n] gasped, her eyes snapping open as if she’d just remembered something.

“What? Something wrong?” he asked, worry clutching him that maybe she’d changed her mind already.

“No!” she exclaimed quickly, noticing the panic on his face. “Just, uh… do you have a condom?” she asked.

_Fuck_. Klaus’s dark limned eyes widened in horror, his mouth falling open. “I don’t…” he admitted. _Was he really gunna get this far only to be cockblocked by his lack of condoms?_

[y/n]’s laughter tore him out of his thoughts and he gaped at her. “What the fuck’s so funny?” he yelped, his lips drawing into a pout which only made her laugh harder.

Pushing herself up, she placed a peck to his stunned lips -- _wait, was she leaving?!_ Reaching over the side of the bed, she grabbed her bag and began rummaging through it.

“What’re you doing?” he demanded weakly, confused, until [y/n] straightened, a small foil packet between her fingers. 

“Getting this,” she answered, flashing him a smirk.

“Why do _you_ have a condom?” Klaus exclaimed, his brows drawing down as [y/n] giggled, patting his cheek.

“Because I had a feeling this would happen.”

“Wait, how long have you had that? And how many do you have?” he asked incredulously, watching her eyes dart away.

“Does it matter?” she countered, but Klaus wasn’t ready to let this drop, crawling closer to where she knelt, pulling her into his arms. “Just how long have you been thinking about jumping my bones, huh?” he pressed, amusement filling him at the evasive look in her eyes and the way her cheeks warmed.

“Klaus,” she groaned.

“No, I’m curious,” he exclaimed with a grin, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

“A while, okay?” she mumbled, “and I may have bought a whole… box of them.”

“Oooooh,” Klaus exclaimed, laughter tinging his voice as he eased her to her back, plucking the condom wrapper from her hand as he stole a deep kiss. “What would I do without you, my dear?” he exclaimed with a wink as he straightened.

Fumbling with the wrapper, his tongue peeked out between his teeth in concentration. 

“Do you need some help, Klaus?” [y/n] asked, fighting back a smile as she watched him struggle.

“I’ve got it!” he huffed, a little petulantly, which only made [y/n]’s grin grow and she took him by surprise as she sat back up, her hand wrapping round his cock, giving it an experimental stroke and Klaus nearly dropped the condom as the wrapper tore open, an involuntary moan springing from his lips.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped feebly. 

Giggling softly, [y/n] grabbed the condom, biting her lip as she pinched the end and slowly rolled the sides down his cock til he was covered.

“There, now you’re good to go,” she murmured with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down atop her.

In this position -- [y/n] naked below him, his cock wrapped in a condom, hovering at her entrance, it finally hit him what was about to happen and a wave of nerves washed over him. _What if he was bad? What if he hurt her? What if this changed things between them forever?_

“A-are you ready?” he asked, noticing the apprehension radiating from her as well, but when his eyes found hers she nodded without hesitation.

“I’m ready. I want this. I want _you_ ,” she said, her voice firmer than his had been.

“Okay, well here we go then,” he exclaimed with a nervous laugh, his cock slipping as he tried to press into her, forcing him to reach between them and guide his overeager cock to her slick folds, his heart leaping into his throat at the way her breath hitched.

“You okay?” he asked, stopping abruptly.

“I’m fine,” she murmured, though she grimaced slightly as he continued to slide into her, the tightness of her walls clenching around him nearly more than he could handle.

“You sure?” Klaus pressed, his voice hoarse, before swallowing.

“Just, go slow,” she whispered, letting out a shuddering breath, her fingers clutching at his forearms.

Klaus nodded, taking a deep breath before moving again, his eyes nearly rolling up into his head at the sensation. He’d never imagined being inside her would feel _this_ good. If he wasn’t careful he’d blow his load before even getting properly started and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to make her feel good, to hear her screaming his name as she writhed beneath him, lost in a haze of pleasure he created. 

“God, you feel amazing, [y/n],” he gasped, pausing as he finally sheathed her completely, gazing down at her as he hovered somewhat stiffly over her. “You still alright?”

She nodded, her hands sliding up his arms to hold his face, her thumb stroking his cheek as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Fuck me, Klaus. Please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Klaus said incredulously and he began to move. Slowly. Awkwardly. Pulling out too far only to have to guide himself back in haltingly before resuming, thrusting slowly as he watched [y/n]’s face fervently, his heart pounding in his ears, pride filling him with each moan she let slip.

Her sounds egged him on and she began to roll her hips in time, meeting each thrust, his movements strengthening, his pace quickening as confidence filled him, losing himself in his pleasure until he realized with horror that all too soon he was about to come... and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, dropping his face to her neck as he came, his muscles tensing before he reluctantly lifted his face with a grimace.

“Did you just…?” [y/n] asked, frowning slightly and Klaus cleared his throat.

“Uh… yeah,” he admitted sheepishly, noticing the disappointment on her face, though she tried hard to hide it as he pushed himself up, discarding the used condom in the trash can next to the bed. Biting his lip, he thought quickly, wanting to salvage the situation. Things had _not_ gone how he wanted at all and he didn’t want to leave [y/n] hanging for their first time.

Before she could sit up, Klaus turned back to her, holding her down as a thought came to him, his gaze roaming her body.

“Klaus?” she asked, confusion lacing her voice though hope flashed across her face for a moment.

“Oh no you don’t,” he chastised lightly, parting her legs and positioning himself between them. “Did you really think I wasn’t gunna make sure you came too?” he asked, bringing an embarrassed grin to her lips and she covered her face with her hands.

“Yeah, no way, [y/n],” he exclaimed, teasing her folds with his fingers as he leaned over to plant a trail of kisses down her chest, taking the time now to memorize her body with his mouth, unsure if he was doing it right, but doing what felt good.

The supple feel of her warm flesh beneath his lips was nice, but the sounds she made as he neared his destination were enough to send arousal coursing through him again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be good to go again soon, but first... there’s something I wanna try,” he mused against her skin, a nervous flutter filling his stomach at the thought of what he was about to do, hoping he’d be better at it than his first attempt at sex.

When his lips brushed against her sex she gasped, the sound sending a shiver through him and when his tongue hesitantly swiped up her folds to her clit she tensed beneath him, her hands clenching in the sheets.

“ _Fuck, Klaus_ \--!” she moaned, her hips rolling against his face and he grinned at her response.

_Fuck, but she tasted so good_. He’d never imagined that something could taste _this_ heavenly.

Lapping eagerly, Klaus took his guide from her, trying several approaches before finding what she seemed to like, refocusing his efforts there til she was squirming beneath him, her hands moving from the sheets to bury in his short unruly curls.

His jaw was starting to tire, but he could tell she was close and he’d be damned if he gave up before finishing her, wanting desperately to watch her come undone, her moans alone driving him crazy. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath Klaus dove back in, spreading her folds with one hands as he reached up her body to grope her breast roughly as he practically buried his face in her cunt, lapping broad unrelenting strokes against her clit as her cries grew louder, his cock growing hard again as he ground his hips against the bedding below him.

“Klaus, I’m--!” she didn’t even get the words out before she threw her head back with a high pitched whine, her whole body arching off the bed, pressing her cunt harder against his mouth, but he didn’t stop until she finally went limp beneath him, wanting to make sure she’d came.

Lifting his head, his face coated with her slick he met her gaze as she looked down at him, reaching for him, and Klaus quickly crawled back up to her, wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand before laying next to her and pulling her into his arms.

“Klaus, that was…” she murmured, taking a deep breath as her eyes fluttered shut, her forehead pressing to his, “that was fucking amazing.”

“You like that?” he asked, pride filling him. 

“I really like that,” she answered, grinning up at him.

“Good,” he replied, squeezing her tighter. “I didn’t _completely_ fail.”

“Hey now,” she murmured, holding his face tightly between her hands. “Don’t say that.”

“But--” he yelped, quickly quieting under her stern look.

“From what I can feel, you’re gunna be good to go again soon,” she pointed out, rubbing her thigh against his hardening cock and he flushed. “Did it turn you on that much to eat me out?” she asked and Klaus quieted her with a kiss.

“Maybe,” he admitted, clearing his throat. “But you’re right, I’ll be good to go again _very_ soon, as long as you wanna give it another go?” he asked hesitantly.

“I do have a whole box of condoms,” [y/n] mused, raising her eyebrows as she regarded him, a grin playing at her lips.

“You do, don’t you,” Klaus agreed, smirking in turn. “And we have this motel room for the next few days,” he pointed out, to which she nodded. “I bet by the time we check out, we’ll be really good at this.”

[y/n] laughed, letting Klaus roll her to her back again, sighing as he plied her with kisses.

——

Opening his eyes, Klaus groaned, pushing himself up off his childhood bed with a grimace. Now that [y/n] was definitely on his mind, he needed more than ever to find something to help dull those thoughts. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets he rummaged through them, hoping there was at least one pill left. 

Finding none, he pushed himself up completely before ambling to the door and peering down the hall both ways.

Maybe he could find something else to pawn.

Heading in the direction of Five’s old room, he set to work scouring every nook and cranny for something, anything valuable -- needing just a little cash to chase a high. Little did he know that the woman he was so desperately trying to get off his mind was about to catch him in the act, rendering any hope of escape completely useless. 

But really, he’d be lying if that wasn’t exactly what he wanted.


	21. Hit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses when they’re mad + being pushed against the wall

“Where the hell have you been, Klaus?” you snapped as he slipped past you into the room, brushing a kiss to your temple as he passed, already shrugging off his dark patchwork coat.

_Getting high? Hooking up with someone else?_

“Oh, you know, _around_ ,” he answered vaguely, waving his tattooed hand, and you rolled your eyes.

Anger filled you and you slammed the door shut harder than you’d intended, snapping the bolt in place.

“You can’t just… _do that!_ ” you exclaimed bitterly as you turned back to him, finding him rifling through your half empty refrigerator.

“Do what?” he asked innocently.

“Just come swanning back in here like you haven’t been gone for over a week and expect me to welcome you back with open arms.”

“What about open legs?” he countered with a cheeky smirk, as if it were all a game to him.

“Klaus!” you exclaimed, unamused by his antics.

You knew what he was up to and you also knew he was probably going to get away with it.

“ _What_?” he whined, though his mischievous grin only made your blood boil hotter as he approached you, his arms thrown wide. “You know some of our hottest sex is when you’re pissed off,” he pointed out, much to your chagrin.

“That’s not fair,” you exclaimed, giving him a shove, his back hitting the wall behind him, a surprised gasp leaving his lips. “I don’t wanna have angry sex _that_ often,” you growled, pinning him to the wall as you glowered at him, and he only grinned wider, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh, c’mon lover, you’re so hot when you’re mad,” Klaus drawled, sliding his hands over your ass. “I like it when you’re a bit of a bitch, and I need to be punished,” he purred.

You opened your mouth to chastise him further, angry as just _how_ turned on he’d made you, but before you could speak, Klaus’s mouth had collided with yours and he pulled you against him, his back coming flush with the wall.

Soon his tongue was in your mouth and his hands were squeezing your ass tighter as he ground against you, his erection digging into your hip, sending another wave of heat through you, your cunt aching.

“ _Klaus_!” you snapped, though it took everything in you to pull away from him, your body betraying you. He met your fiery glare without flinching, desire blazing in his emerald gaze.

“C’mon [y/n], hit me, I know you want to,” he pleaded. “Punish me.”

The thought of Klaus sleeping with someone else, leaving your bed to slip into another’s invaded your mind, giving you the strength to do as he asked, your stomach clenching with jealousy and anger and you pulled back your hand, slapping him across the face. You palm made contact with a sharp crack, followed by a deep throaty groan that ripped from his chest upon impact.

“Oh _yes_ , that’s the ticket, baby!” Klaus cried, and then his mouth was on yours once more, his tongue warring with yours.

Before you knew what was happening your pants were around your ankles and Klaus had freed his cock and lifted you, trading places as he pressed your roughly into the wall, holding you tightly as he thrust into you without warning.

At your shuddering cry Klaus pressed his forehead to yours as he fucked you against the wall.

“I’m sorry, [y/n], he breathed, his lashes fluttering, and you tightened your grasp on his shoulders as his cock continued to hit you just right, driving all other thought from your head.

“F-forgive me?” he asked, his voice cracking and you whimpered, your anger already nearly spent, as always, flaring brightly only to extinguish swiftly whenever Klaus was involved.

“Always,” you murmured, letting your eyes slip shit as Klaus kissed you.


End file.
